The Black Fox
by Archermusician
Summary: Jackie goes all around the world protecting treasures from the bad guy. But what if he can't protect his own backyard? A new criminal is stealing everything with no clues left behind, except one. FinnOC possibly ValmontOC CHANGED FROM T TO M
1. Chapter 1

The night was quiet as a silhouette slipped through the streets undetected. Alls that was seen was a slim body, medium height and two splashes of white, one on each foot. The Black Fox was at it again.

A mastermind criminal, stealing the most expensive items from the most heavily guarded spots, leaving a trademark carved wooden black fox behind with red eyes. Tonight was going to be another rush. The figure was going to the museum, intent on stealing a piece of Russian Alexandrite, unlike any the world has ever seen. The figure jumped onto the roof above the exhibit, and went to the airduct, opening it and slipping inside as quickly as a snake in a tunnel after a mouse. Descending to the right level, it left the duct and went to the room where it was kept. Cameras on, the Fox needed no insurance of safety, no one could catch it. Walking across the floors, over the motion sensors, the Fox arrived infront of the display and took out a small diamond. Cutting a hole in the glass, the Fox replaced the Alexandrite with the signature carved black fox with red eyes. Going back the same way and jumping down from the building, the figure was happy with tonight's heist. Less than a half hour, and as the fox was leaving, the distant sirens could be heard. The figure smirked under the black mask. No one knew the identity, gender, anything about the Black Fox, except it was good.

The Fox ran off keeping to the shadows, and after arriving at its burrow, its house, it slipped inside and went to its room. Opening a safe in the wall, the Alexandrite was put in, the center of all its comrades. Going to the mirror on the wall, the mask was removed, red hair falling to her mid back, light tan face glowing and orange eyes shining. She took off her belt of utensils and then unzipped her suit. Unbinding her chest she stood in her undergarments, smiling at her most recent heist. She was going to go to the club tonight, after a shower. No use in smelling like sweat to pick up guys.

After getting out of the shower, she went to pick out a light green halter top with a knee length black skirt. Short black heels and a light green purse completed her outfit and after adding some light make up and straightening her hair, she got in her Honda and went to the closest club. After a 10 minute drive she parked in her usual spot and went up to the bouncer. "Hey Jordan, and cute guys in there tonight?" I asked the bouncer.

He smirked at me, "Why would I let you have all the arm candy sweetheart?"

"Because you love me?" I said with a pouty face. He laughed.

"There aren't any extremely cute but one looks pretty well off, he is in a white disco suit, pink shirt. He may or may not be with two guy in black."

"Thanks Jordan." I pecked the cheek of my best gay guy friend and went in the club.

"Be careful in there Sin." I waved acknowledging him as he called me by my shortened nickname. My friends knew I was the Black Fox, and when with them they always called me Sinopa, or Sin for short. Native American for fox, after my great-great-grandparents blood. My real name, Paige Givant, was almost never used in public.

I went in and walked to the bar, my drink already prepared as the whole bar knew me so well. As I leaned against the counter talking to Scott, I looked for the man that Jordan described. There. In a corner booth with the two guys in black across from him. I sipped my captain and coke and asked what the guy was having. Scott smirked and said, "Jordan pointed him out, didn't he?" I smiled. "He has a bud heavy."

"Give him one, on me." Scott nodded and I went to my regular spot, a stool on the edge that was hidden from most. I watched as Scott delivered it and the guy looked surprised. Scott waved casually in my direction then left. The man looked at the new bud for a bit before he stood up and sauntered over to me. He sat down next to me and said, "Thanks for the drink babe."

I smiled sexily and said, "No problem Mr….?"

"Finn, just Finn." He said running a hand through his red hair.

I held out my hand, "You can call me Sin." He took my hand and kissed the back.

"So, what is a beautiful woman like you doing here alone?" I just got off work. I smiled secretly.

"Where do you work?" He asked.

I decided to respond with my day job, safest bet. "I am a secretary for a CEO. You?"

He seemed reluctant but answered, "You can say I am a treasure collector of sorts for my employer."

"Oh, really?" I purred, now genuinely interested. Thinking, I can get more stuff with him.

"Ya, my friends and I travel a lot to keep them from going to the wrong hands. It is a hard life." He sighed.

"Well, how about I show you how to relax a bit?" I say seductively and put my hand on his thigh. He brightens and asks where. I signal Scott over and ask for a key. He comes back and gives me my key and I slip off my stool and go into a back room. After closing the door he wrapped me in a forceful kiss and took me to the bed. He took off my top and skirt leaving me in my bra and underwear and I stripped him to his boxers. The next few hours passed quickly leaving us both sweaty.

I looked at the time and realized that I had to be at work in an hour. I got out of bed and put on my clothes. I left my number on his hand and went to my car going to my house to shower and change. I made it to work at 5:28, 2 minutes early. I sighed and clocked in then went to my desk and turned on my computer, loading the schedule for my boss, Mr. Gantz. He would be here at about 7 and I was supposed to have everything ready. I was the only one there before Mr. Gantz. Everyone else arrived at 7:30 or later. At about 6:50 my phone rang with an unrecognized number. I answered, "Hello."

"Hi, Sin. It's Finn."

"Hi Finn." Silence. "Finn, I don't mean to be rude, but my boss will be here soon."

"Oh, sorry. I was wondering where you were. And when I would see you again." I smiled.

"When do you want to see me again?" I teased.

"How does tonight sound?" He asked.

"Sounds good, I should be off by 8."

"OK, I will let you know the details later. Bye Sin."

"Bye Finn." And I hung up just as my boss walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

The day passed as usual, answering phones and e-mails. I went to lunch around 11:30 and met a few of my friends at a small restaurant that served really good Hispanic food. We ate and talked about the previous day. They all marveled at my heist and were happy that I had a "man" for however long it will last. They asked when they could meet him, and I said that he wanted to hang out tonight. I then sent Finn a message asking if he would like to meet my friends tonight, to which he agreed. He asked what we would do, and I suggested dinner. It was OK with him, so I said I would call him later.

After lunch, I went back to my desk and called all my friends to hang out and I was so excited when I found out Lance, my friend who works at a secret government agency, could get off! Others got to choose the restaurant and were supposed to let everyone know. About 4 I got a message saying Ohana's Steakhouse. I told Finn, and he asked where I lived so he could pick me up. I just told him I would meet him at the club from last night and then he could drive me to the restaurant.

I finished my shift then went home and changed into better clothes to go out in, dress jeans and a mid-sleeve black top. Slightly curled hair and a few pieces of jewelry later and I was out the door after calling Finn. He was there waiting with a black SUV. I greeted him with a hug and a peck on the cheek and then he opened the door for me to get in. We pulled out of the parking lot and got to Ohana's Steakhouse at 8:45. We met everyone there and got a table for 10.

We waited for Lance, who arrived about 5 minutes later. When I introduced him to Finn, they both tensed and Lance asked me to step aside with him.

"Sin, do you know who that is?"

"Sorta, why?"

He rubbed his face and sighed. "Sin, you know where I work right?"

"Ya, section 13, right?"

"Yes. And remember me telling you about the Dark Hand?"

"Yes, why? It seems like a weird time to bring it up."

"Finn is a member of the Dark Hand."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." I was silent for a while.

"What are you going to do?"

"I won't say anything. He doesn't know about my 2nd job. I can keep an eye on him for you if you want?"

"That would be a big help. Thank you Sin."

"No problem Lance."

After that we headed back to the table and ordered. We stayed there for a few hours and talked and drank. Then we all left. Finn drove me back to my car and kissed me goodnight. I told him that I would let him know when I got back to my home. He said he would call me when he got back to his place and I left.

I went in and sent Finn a text, then I showered and changed into my pajamas of shorts and a tank top. After I crawled into bed and turned on music, my phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey gorgeous. I made it home."

"Good to hear. Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, your friends were really cool. You need to meet mine sometime."

"Ok, sounds like a plan." We talked about idle stuff for a bit before I heard a voice in the background on his end.

"Hold on a sec?" He came back a few minutes later and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go out of the country tomorrow. I don't know how long it will take. And I will be out of cell range."

"Oh, that sucks, but I'm sure it will be ok."

"I promise to call when I get back."

"Sounds good. I need to get to bed though. Night Finn."

"Night Sin."

OK so I need advice. What story arch should I set this in? Talisman, Demon Portals, Animals with Talisman powers, Shadowkhan masks, demon powers or something else?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so sorry for the wait. I was working on one of my other stories part of the summer and I guess I just let this one get ousted. But for those of you who read it I seriously! need your opinion! What story arch should I set this in? I don't want to set it too late or else it will die off. So, if you could help me decide it would be great! And if I don't get any ideas, there will be no more added to this story until I get an idea. The way it is know, including this chapter, I can set it in any arch.

This is a promise, not a threat.

That night I dreamed about small stones with animals carved on them, there was a dog, a pig, a horse head, a dragon and others. It seemed weird too that they were all different colors, but my dreams usually have meanings so when I woke up I looked online for what I saw.

The first article to pop up was about the one with a green snake, in a museum, in France. The next article was about the pink pig. Looking through the rest there didn't seem to be too many similarities on them, until I got to about the 25th link. I opened it and started reading about an ancient Chinese statue of a coiled dragon. It was a monument to one of the 8 great demons of the old world. He was called Shendu. He was powerful, like his siblings, but the talismans, which I dreamed about, gave him the power to rival them. I remember Lance mentioning the name Shendu before so I called him.

"What's up Sin? I'm kinda busy right now."

"It'll be quick. What all do you know about Shendu?"

"He is the one that controls the Dark Hand through Valmont. And-" There was a voice in the background. "That's my boss. I have to go. I'll call you later with the rest." Click

I sat there on my office computer thinking, _So if Shendu needs these talismans to have power again, it would be an amazing steal. I don't know if I want to do that to Finn though_… My thoughts were cut off as my office phone rang.

"Glacier Window Inc, this is Paige."

"Paige, please come to my office." My boss said then hung up. I stood, slipped my shoes on and entered the large double doors behind my desk.

"Mr. Gantz?" I asked as I approached his desk.

"Paige, do you like antiques?" I tried hard to keep a straight face at that.

"Yes sir, I do."

"Excellent! I just bought a piece from a small shop and I would like you to go pick it up. It is called, "Uncle's Rare Finds" here is the address. If you could bring it back here that would be marvelous. Call Beth up while you're gone."

"Yes sir. Do I need to prove I work for you?"

"No Paige. I told them a young woman with red hair and green eyes would eb going to pick it up. Just take your ID with you, k?"

"Yes sir. Want me to get you anything while I'm out?"

"You know what I like."

"Yes sir. I will be back in a few hours."

"Thank you Paige."

And with that I left to my car and drove to this "Uncle's Rare Finds" place. I went in and saw an older man with pointed gray hair, thin glasses, a light blue shirt with a hideous mustard yellow vest, and jeans talking to a man in a blue sweater and khakis.

"Jackie you must be sure that you get there before the Dark Hand!"

"I know Uncle." Then he saw me. "Hello miss. Can I help you?"

"Yes. I am here to pick up a piece for my employer, Mr. Gantz." I said with absolute professionalism, while wondering how these simple folk were related to the Dark Hand and Finn. Could these be the guys he fights?

"Ahh yes! Uncle remembers talking to him on the phone! He bought this lovely little statuette. 5th century Ming dynasty. Hand carved from ivory, inlaid with gold and silver."

"It sounds marvelous."

"It is, would you like to see it?"

"Thank you sir, but I really am on a tight schedule."

"Uncle understands." He gave me a beautiful bamboo box painted with battle scenes, tied with a red silk ribbon. "Please come again!" As I leave the store.

I walk to my car and put the box securely in the back seat then run to get food for me and Mr. Gantz. I got a small sandwich and piece of cake from a specialty shop and got him soup. When I arrived back I went to his office and set down the soup in front of him then put down the box gently.

"Would you like to see it Paige?"

"Yes sir. The man described it eloquently, but I had no time to look there. Besides you should get to see it first."

"That is what I love about you Paige, you put your job first. Always. Now here we go." He opened the box slowly and looked at it. Then turned it towards me. I awed at it. It was about a foot and a half tall man in full battle armor, holding a long bow poised and ready to shoot with a katana on his back. The ivory was stained so his armor looked black, all the details were there. Gold and silver all around in detail. It easily cost several thousand dollars.

"You like it?" He asked.

"It is amazing sir. It suits you perfectly." I said honestly. He may be slightly heavyset, but my boss is smart and keen. He loves history.

"Thank you Paige. And for the soup as well. I will see you shortly."

"Yes sir." Knowing he was talking about the meeting we were to attend in an hour. I was not only his secretary, but right hand woman. I helped him with the ideas for new books. I knew what kids liked so helped him develop the perfect story lines.

Our pitch at the meeting today was for a story, based off real life. It was about a little boy, from ancient China, who was taken from his family at the afge of 6. He was given 3 things. One from each parent and one from his sister. From his mother, a hand woven silk banner of the household. A giant red dragon on a field with crops raising from around him. From his father, a bow and a sword. Weapons he would use to become a great warrior. And from his younger sister, a wooden carved dragon with the family name on it. He put it around his neck. He left and became the greatest warrior known to China, serving as a general in the army. When he went to visit home, he realized that he was happiest not after winning a battle, but home with the people that loved him, even though he changed greatly.

The book was set to be published and we went back to the office. "Paige, take the rest of the day off. It was you that made the story into what it is. You deserve it."

"Thank you sir. See you tomorrow morning." I left happy with a job well done.


	4. Chapter 4

This story will be temporarily on hiatus until I get feedback about the story.

I am re-watching all the episodes and for the first and second seasons I have a tentative story line. I am in the middle of the third season now, and am starting a story line for that. I would love to know what you think. If there is anything in particular you would like to see, let me know.

Just a heads up, there will be some drama with Valmont at some point.

If I start it in the first arch, it will be around the rabbit talisman episode.

Second arch-when they release Po-Kong

Third arch-he makes a lot of excuses because of being a dark chi warrior and being all orange.

Look forward to your ideas and opinions!

Love-Archermusician


	5. Chapter 5

**OK people, first off I want to thank you for reading this story thus far. That being said, I would like to point out one reader that has caused me to write this, which I hoped I would never have to do. I don't care if I get flames, as long as there is something creative that you think could make the story better. This is a WORK IN PROGRESS which means there is time to change stuff that is happening, and none of the readers know what I am planning. So don't accuse me of doing something that you may very well do yourself. If this continues to happen, I will block you from my account. This is a promise, not a threat.**

Warning for language and sexual scenes

The next day I woke up to a beautiful morning, even though it was still dark. I took a shower to finish waking me up and dressed in a pair of black dress slacks and a white button up shirt. I put on a pair of heels and went to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel and bottle of water before going through the garage to my car. I drove and parked in the spot designated to me. I locked up my white Honda and went to the front door where I waved to the guard. "Hello Norman, how are you this morning?"

"Paige, I am well. And yourself?"

"I am good, we had a good day yesterday, sold our book."

"That is great! I will see you tomorrow Paige."

"Have a good day Norman." And I continue into the building to the elevator and take it to the top floor. As soon as I exit the elevator, I get a text from Lance. _Call me. _So I call him when I get to my desk.

"Hey Sin."

"Lance, what's up?"

"You know how you asked about Shendu?"

"Yeah, what do you got?"

"Shendu is this statue of a magic dragon. He uses talismans, based on the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac, to get his powers. We have this supposed archaeologist that is friends with Black that has some magic Uncle, that are trying to find them. But the Dark Hand is trying to get them all, right now the ones that have been found have been locked up. That's about all I got."

"Thanks, that helps Lance. Oh, Finn said he was out of cell range. I don't know if that helps at all or not."

"I will let Black know."

"Talk to you later."

"Same." And the line went dead as he hung up and I thought about all I just was told. _Magic. Interesting. _And I turned on my computer thinking about it. I thought about what to say next time I saw Finn.

"Not like I can say, 'I know that your boss is a dragon statue.' He will be suspicious." And I decided it would be best not to say something. I turned on the news and started paperwork until Mr. Gantz got in. The more I got done now the more I could relax later. 7:30 he walked in. I decided to tease him since I know he wouldn't do anything. "You are late, Sir."

"Had a bit of trouble getting out of bed."

"Your lover?"

He sent a half hearted glare my way before asking for his schedule. I handed him a sheet of paper as he walked by. I continued to do all my stuff that I currently had as I didn't do the paperwork on my desk after the meeting. Around 8:30 a call came through, "Glacier Window Inc. This is Paige."

"Hello, may I talk to Mr. Gantz please?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"My name is Dr. Peter Adam and I found an animal that I believe Mr. Gantz would like to add to his zoo."

"Ok let me patch you through." And I transferred it to the phone in his office. It was about half an hour later that he came out of the office.

"Sin, do you know who that was?"

"Dr. Peter Adam."

"Very funny, I am serious." I shook my head no. "That was a zoologist and he found a giant tortoise with a weird little stone in its' shell. He asked if I would want to add it to our zoo."

"And what did you decide Sir?"

"I told him I would be honored. That would be good for the petting zoo."

"So when do we get this big boy?"

"Aesop will be at the aquarium until we get our zoo ready."

"Do you want me to call the zoo then or will you take care of it?"

"Well we, you and me, are going to go look at Aesop first to see what we want to set up for him."

"Ok, when?"

"Now, Beth is on her way up. You can bring your paperwork with."

"Ok sir. I am interested to see this tortoise." So we waited until Beth got up and then went to take the company's car. A SUV which I disapproved of, but it was better than a limo. We arrived at the aquarium and went in and found a heavier set man with brown hair with moustache and beard.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Gantz, and Paige?" We walked up to him and shook hands before he lead us to the back and down a hallway. He opened a door to a small island. We walked around the island and as soon as I saw what was in the shell I gasped. It was one of the talismans.

"Dr. Adam, are you planning on showing Aesop on TV?"

"Yes, the camera crew is coming this afternoon."

"Could you not?"

"Paige, what has gotten into you?" Mr. Gantz asked.

"Well I recognize what that thing in the shell is and I believe that there may be men after him, men that may resort to stealing."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Adam asked worriedly.

"Pretty sure. If you could hold it off?"

"Well, stress on Aesop so soon after getting off that flight would be bad. But it would take one that is very strong to lift him. He weighs close to 300 pounds."

"I would appreciate it if you would consider it Sir. But, for our zoo, what would you suggest for Aesop?"

So he led us to a cramped office and started talking about diet, habitat and all. We headed back out to take pictures of Aesop and saw kids also taking pictures. It made me nervous about if anyone that was going after the talismans saw him. We took measurements and I asked, "Dr. Adam, do you think that you could try and get that stone out of his shell? I know that it doesn't hurt him, but to keep him safe?"

"I will try Miss Paige. I look forward to hearing from you."

"Likewise." He led us to the front door and we left to head to the zoo. I was surprised to see that it was almost noon.

"Paige, be honest. What do you know about that thing in his shell."

"It is called a talisman. It has powers of some sort and there are two groups of people, at least , after them. I hope he listens and postpones putting Aesop on TV." 10 minutes later we arrived at the zoo that we had, for endangered animals, and went to the curator and the marine biologist. We told them about Aesop and they immediately got excited and started talking about plans. We told them we wanted Aesop's habitat set up as soon as possible and they gave an estimate of two weeks. We nodded and went to a small restaurant to grab some food before heading back to the building.

We walked in the doors at 1:15 and up to our offices. I put my finished paperwork down, and was happy to see that there wasn't a lot to welcome me back, just some final contracts for the book.

Afterwards I went through the list of employees to start making the payroll for the next week. I started off with the security guards, as there were only 10 of them, and worked my way up. Next was the secretaries, one for each of the 10 branches. Then it went by branches, food servers, engineers and tech support, custodians, general research, artist, writers, biological research, and bouncers, who could work wherever. That took until 7, which was time to leave. Mr. Gantz left his office and stood beside me while I shut down my computer. We rode the elevator down together to the garage and said goodbye to the night guard, Erin. She was only 2 years out of the academy, but dedicated.

We said our good byes and I went back to my house. I changed into sweatpants and a tanktop and made a grilled cheese sandwich and some homemade fries. I sat down and watched TV as I ate. When I was done eating I put my plate away and continued watching whatever was on. About 10 minutes later my phone started vibrating so I went and got it off the counter and answered without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hey, guess who?"

"Finn! I'm guessing your back in town then?"

"Yep! Just got back to my place."

"That's fantastic, how did it go?"

"Not too great, our competition was there. They got it first."

"Awww, that's too bad. But at least you're not hurt, right?"

"Yeah, I'm still in one piece. I am little tired. Just wanted to let you know I am back in town."

"Ok, well get some sleep and I will talk to you tomorrow, k?"

"Ok. Night Sin."

"Night Finn." I smiled and logged on to my laptop to check my mail and then went to get ready for bed. Brushing my teeth and hair I laid down and fell asleep.

Finn-

I started pacing around plane as we were getting back from New York. I was nervous to call Sin and tell her what was going on. I would wait until I got back to my place. No one here knew I was dating Sin, and I wasn't ready for them too yet. We landed and I drove back to my small flat that was right next to Ratso and Chow's. I showered really quick and got into bed, pulled on a pair of clean green boxers, and took off my pendant and put it on my bedside table. I picked up my phone and flicked down to Sin's number. I hit "call" and talked to her, happy to hear her voice, but I was struggling to stay awake so I ended it and went to sleep, asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning to a knocking on my door. "Yo, wake up! You're supposed to drive today!" Chow yelled through the door. I groaned and woke up. Of course, they wouldn't forget the cycle even if we were in New York for a few days. I got up and dressed and got grabbed my keys and walked to the door and was almost met with a fist about to knock on my face.

"Gah, Ratso. Watch it. Can't go messing up this handsome face."

"Tch, handsome. Yeah right. Only in your hometown." Chow shot back.

"Just get in the car." I ground out. As soon as they meet Sin, they will know that I can get a girl just fine. I drove to our hideout and parked then we took the elevator up to the top floor. After being yelled at by Valmont, and Shendu, in which we tried to pass the blame to the Shadow Khan, I went to the lounge the floor below. I turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. Valmont walked in and stood behind the chair I was lounging in as I continued to flip channels. He then yelled "Stop" and I joked with him about his clothes, "Go back." It was then I saw that what he saw, the rabbit talisman, on the back of a turtle.

Sin, next day-

I woke up happy the next morning as I remembered that Finn was back, and if all went well, I would see him tonight. I did my usual morning routine and got to the office and turned on the TV. I let the news play as I started ordering stuff off the list for Aesop's exhibit at our zoo. When Mr. Gantz came in I told him the cost and he said to go ahead and use the company card to buy the materials. I had the news on mute and when I glanced up I did a double take. "Sean!" I called loudly forgetting all formalities, letting my boss know how urgent this was. I grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. He ran into the room and started, "Paige, what's wro-" he stopped as he saw the TV. Aesop was on, with the rabbit talisman still in his shell! I picked up the phone and immediately called the aquarium and demanded to talk to Dr. Adam right away.

"Dr.-"

"Why the hell is Aesop on TV! We told you not to let them film!"

"Paige, try and calm down." Mr. Gantz told me but I was too mad to listen.

"They said they wouldn't air it until after he was at your zoo."

"Well then there was a miscommunication because right now I am staring at him and especially the rabbit talisman in his shell."

"So there isn't anything I can do about it. It was all filmed yesterday."

"Call the damn news station! If he is still on the television in an hour you will be lucky to be teaching elementary biology!" I slammed the phone down and turned to Mr. Gantz to see his face. He was about to talk when I interrupted. "I know that wasn't professional, but I made it clear yesterday that Aesop wasn't supposed to be shown on TV, but I am worried about his well being, so if you will allow me, I would like to make sure he is safe."

He was silent for a few minutes before he answered, "Your anger was misplaced, but I understand your concern, and go ahead. Call Judy up today though. Once she is here you can leave. And you are not in trouble."

"Thank you sir. I really want to make sure that Aesop is safe."

"No problem Sin, keep me updated." And he went back to his office to do paperwork and arrange meetings for the next week.

I got to the aquarium and Dr. Adam hurriedly came up to me and started explaining. I held up my hand and said, "My anger was misplaced. I apologize sir."

"So you aren't mad at me still."

"No, it was a spur of the moment, and I also apologize for my language."

"I have been a scientist for 20 years, I have heard worse." We laughed and he led me to the exhibit while I explained my reason for being there to him.

"That is weird, there is a man here already looking at him." That got my anger flaring again. I started walking faster. I burst through the door and stormed over the Aesop and saw the man who was at the antique shop, Jackie, looking at the talisman.

"Dr. Adam, will you and your, associate, excuse us please." And they left. I turned to him and glared at him. "What are you doing with my tortoise?" I hiss out.

"You don't understand, I am an archaeologist. I-I know you."

"I know exactly who you are Mr. Chan. And you saw me, you don't know me. I know that you work for Section 13. I am telling you, leave Aesop alone. He belongs to me and the company I work for."

"I just want the-"

"Talisman." I finish for him. "Listen, I don't care about the Talismans, or even believe if they are magic or not, but as it stands, Aesop is mine, and therefore that Talisman is mine."

"Jackie who is this lady?"

"Jade! You should be home. That's why they call it homework." I watched the exchange between the two for a while before interrupting,

"You two need to leave."

"Come on Jackie, we can take her." The girl, now dubbed Jade said.

"Little girl, not only could I beat you in a fight, I can have you and everyone in your family sued by you just threatening me. Now listen to your Uncle and I and leave."

"You can't make me leave the aquarium."

"Maybe not, but like I was explaining to your Uncle, I own Aesop, and therefore the rights to him. Which means you can't research him without my consent."

"No way."

"Way." I smirk when suddenly an explosion happened behind the two Chans. After the smoke cleared I saw a sumo, though rather small sumo, standing in the middle with two men on his left and the man on his right made my heart skip. "Finn." I whisper.

"You know him?" Jackie and Jade asked.

I turned to them, "Leave now. Both of you. Dr. Adam!" He came in. "Take the girl and hide." He grabbed her and ran. "Can you fight if need be?" He smiled and took a stance. I heard Finn yell out Chan, obviously not recognizing me yet. I figured I would make sure he knew I was here so I walked forward and said, "Leave now or else there will be trouble for you." I saw him falter but still came forward.

The sumo guy charged and I looked at him. I calculated in my head where his weak zone was and jumped up and landed a kick on his shoulder knocking him off balance and onto the ground. I then hit a pressure point to knock him out. I noticed Finn went after Jackie as well as a semi-muscled African man. A man in a suit, one I recognized from the bar, was trying to use pliers to get the Talisman out. He was failing. Then I noticed a orange blur. She tried to land on him and he easily knocked her off. Jackie knocked Finn towards me and I realized that I would have to do something. I whispered to him, "Go revive your friend, I will explain everything later." As he passed by and I pushed him towards the small sumo and pecked his cheek. He looked back but did as I told him. I thought about how difficult all this would be to explain to him, but he would have to explain things too.

I turned around saw that Aesop was still being fought over. I went over and knocked out the African man while Jackie took care of the man in a suit. I looked around and saw that the sumo guy was gone, I quickly looked around and dodged a fist just in time. "Tohru! Forget about her get the turtle!" I heard Finn yell with a bit of panic in his voice. I just watched as the sumo man, Tohru, easily picked up Aesop and left. Jackie and Jade ran to watch the plane leave, I noticed then that the man in suit was left behind, as he had an octopus covering his face. I smiled to myself as I went over to him. I helped him take the cephalopod off his head and then he recognized me.

"You, you're woman from the bar that night."

"Yes I am, and I want to help you out. But I want the tortoise back more, I could care less about the Talisman."

He looked suspicious but nodded and I gave him my cell phone so he could call his friends. He was pissed and I could tell that he was talking to Finn.

"Hey, would you want to get cleaned up?"

"Yeah, that would be great-"

"Sin, call me Sin." And I started leading the way back to my car.

"I'm Ratso." He said as we got to the parking lot. I nodded in acknowledgement as I called Sean. He would not be happy.

"Hello Paige. What do you have for me?"

"Good and bad news, what do you want first?"

"Bad please."

I sighed. This would not be easy. "Well, wait until I tell you the good news before you say anything, k?"

"You aren't making me feel any better about this Paige, but ok."

"Bad news-Aesop was stolen by some men. BUT good news, I know where to get him back!" It was the that Ratso made a noise.

"As long as you get him back. Tell me the place and I will send a truck for him."

"Will do, Sir." And I ended the call and looked at a now shy Ratso. "What was the noise for?"

He started playing with his fingers and then mumbled something.

"What?"

"We have to follow our boss's orders to sell him to this man."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier! What the fuck am I supposed to do? I can lose my job over this."

"I will talk to them. Relax. I know Finn will back me up."

I smiled. "You figured it out?"

"Yeah, you two seem good for each other. His mind was on you the whole time, he was pretty distracted."

"Ok, well here is my house-don't you dare tell Finn where it is. He wouldn't be able to get in anyways."

I let him take a shower and I gave him clean guy clothes that some of my friends had left on their various nights over. He thanked me and then I gave him a ride to the docks. When he got down there I heard him say, "Why are we giving this tortoise to them, there is a company that owns him that would probably pay more." I tried not to laugh. We just paid over a million dollars for his habitat. Hell yeah we would pay more. Just then I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned around ready to land a punch and stopped myself when I saw it was Jackie.

"What the hell are you doing here? No better question, how did you even know where here was?" I whisper-yell at him.

He shushed me and pointed towards the yacht coming in. I knew that yacht. So I walked out and greeted the man when I saw him. I didn't like him because of our past but we both knew that in front of people he wouldn't make a scene, and neither would I. I sent Sean a text and then called Carl, Carl Nivore. He would understand given the situation. So I quickly explained to him the situation and said, "If you know who took Aesop and you had any information about him, I would be grateful."

He responded in that sickening tone, which I used to like, "Anything for you my dear, come to the docks, I think I may know your Aesop." Then he ended the call and I smiled. I would get my tortoise back. Jackie just stared at me. When I saw Carl descend the ramp I smiled at him and stepped in front of the crates. He saw me and gushed. "My lovely Paige, how pleasant it is to see you!" He came up and hugged me and pecked me on both cheeks. I did the same as I knew he wanted me too, even though it disgusted me. I saw Finn's eyes flash from anger to hurt at the action, hoping all the while he would notice I did not want to be doing this.

Finn-

I was lost in thought over what I just saw. Sin, my girlfriend, was helping Chan. Or maybe not, they didn't really seem like they liked each other, but she could be acting. What if she left me for Chan? That thought made me see red. I cleared my head as I realized that I had to call Valmont, at least he would be happy. He answered and I told him the good news, but he was mad about the tortoise, but said that we would get some money in the pocket for delivering him to someone. I was ending the call with Valmont when the phone rang. "Hello?"

He started to complain that we left without him. I apologized and could tell that didn't help at all. I told him where the tortoise exchange was and he said he would meet us there. Before he hung up I heard him talking to a woman, whose laugh sounded familiar. "Shit." I mumbled under my breath. _If she tells him then he won't stop teasing me about how I didn't tell them. _I was lost in thought the whole way to the drop-off.

When we got there, as soon as he introduced himself I noticed his eyes brighten and he called out while walking down the ramp, "My lovely Paige, how pleasant it is to see you!" I didn't want to, but I turned and was once again shocked to see my girlfriend there. He hugged her and pecked her cheeks, which she reciprocated and I was pissed off, then realized she was just playing with me. Of course she would never want me when she can have some multi-billionaire.

They walked back and he introduced her to us as Paige, which confused me. I was told her name was Sin. This was too much. "Look, Mr. Nivore, can we just have the money and go?" I wanted to get out of here so I could talk to Sin, or Paige, or whatever her name was.

"Actually, Miss Paige here, or more precisely the company she works for, owns Aesop. And I am an associate of theirs. I cannot in good faith buy this creature knowing it was stolen. From such a good friend anyways."

"You had a deal with Valmont!" I shouted.

"He did not tell me it was stolen."

Tohru then stepped forward. "The money. Now." This got Nivore to call to his chef to bring out the money. I then handed over the leash to the chef and left, the rest getting into the plane behind me. Just then there was a sound behind the door. I turned and saw Chan.

"Get him!" I yelled. And they rushed after him. I wanted him out of the plane so I could get back to my place and call Sin. After a few minutes I yell, "Just get him out of the plane!" in which Tohru obeyed by picking him up and tossing him onto the docks. So we took off and then I hollered, "Let me see the Talisman."

There was shuffling around and then Tohru said, "Chan must've taken it." That was the last straw.

"YOU IDIOTS!" I yelled. They could tell Valmont about this. As soon as we got back I was going to go home. We parked the plane and then I made sure I was the last one out even though I was the leader. I let them go inside while I went to my car. I drove back to my apartment and sent a text to Sin to have her call me. Then pulled a beer out of the fridge and watched some TV.

I turned to the extra channels and decided that I needed to get frustration out by relaxing. I turned on whatever dirty movie was on and started watching it, happy that the girl was a petite blonde with blue eyes, nothing like Sin. I felt myself getting harder and decided that no one would come in, and I would answer only when Sin called. I went and got a towel then pulled down my pants and boxers revealing my already semi-hard member. I grabbed it in my left hand and started to slowly bring my hand up and down while I concentrated on the movie, but my mind was elsewhere. I had images of the past few days running through my mind. When I felt my orgasm coming closer I rubbed harder. When I finally came, it had me seeing stars, it was one of the strongest ones I've ever had, and it happened when an image of Sin smiling at me came up. It was then I realized how badly I liked her. I had to get this straightened out. I saw that I was masturbating for only 20 minutes before that orgasm overcame me, but had angry calls and texts from Chow and Ratso. It was only a few blocks, they could walk. Then I saw I has an incoming call.

"Hello?"

"Finn, please don't hang up on me. I know I have some stuff to explain, but I feel that you do too."

"Sin, yeah I know I have to explain some stuff. Where do you want to meet?"

"Meet at the club then I will bring you back to my place, it will be easier if I show you some things too. Be there at 8 or so." I looked at the clock. 6:50.

"Yeah I'll meet you there."

"Thanks Finn, I promise to make it worthwhile. I'll have some dinner ready too."

"Bye." I hung up. I needed to figure out what all I wanted to do. I decided to shower and change into some other clothes. I grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a green button up shirt. I waited until 7:30 before leaving. I got there with a few minutes to spare.

Sin-

After they left I thanked Carl and told him that I would give him one of the babies after we bred Aesop with our female giant tortoise, Hera. I knew he ate exotic and endangered animals, and I never turned him in. He knew I disliked it immensely, that is why I dumped him, but he was raised to delicacies. I always made sure that he took care and raised anything I gave him, in case it would change his mind. After I gave him a baby Jaguardari he never wanted another cat for a meal. He still keeps it with him wherever he goes.

"Paige, I am so sorry about this whole misunderstanding."

"It is fine Carl. Thank you for helping me, and giving Aesop back." I left and went to call Sean to get a truck to take Aesop back to the aquarium. I explained everything and then waited.

"Miss, please wait."

"What is it Mr. Chan?" I asked tired.

"For starters, how do you know me? And that I work for Section 13."

"That is my secret. I have my resources though. I need to get Aesop here back to the aquarium. If you will excuse me Mr. Chan." I led Aesop to the truck and followed to the aquarium where I led him in and told Dr. Adam to take good care of him. I went home and as soon as I locked the door behind me I called Finn. I was nervous, but happy he agreed to meet me and let me explain. I started cooking some Sheppard's Pie and went to shower. I changed into jeans and black v-neck half sleeve shirt. I put the pies in the oven as I left to get Finn. I saw him in different clothes than normal next to his car. I drove next to him and unlocked the door. He climbed in and I took off taking a long way around to my house. I didn't want it to be easy for him to find, and made sure to take streets without signs. We got to my house and I parked. He followed me inside, and neither of us said a word yet.

"I didn't believe Ratso when he said how nice your place was."

"I don't know if that is a complement or not."

"Definitely a compliment." He said as he came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Something smells amazing, and you do too." He said into my ear as he sniffed.

"Sheppard's pie and coconut." I smile as I turn around. "After we eat I will answer all your questions and you answer mine, deal?"

He nods and follows me to the kitchen. He then notices a food and water dish on the floor. "I didn't know you had a pet."

"Oh, wanna meet him?"

"Sure." And I whistled and take the pies out of the oven as I hear Ptolemy coming to the kitchen. Finn shouts out.

"What is that?"

I laugh lightly and see my pet, a black colored-red fox come around the counter. "This is Ptolemy. He has a gene mutation that makes him black instead of red." I pat his head and then lay some meat and vegetables in his bowl.

"Isn't it illegal to keep a fox?"

"No." And I put the pies on the table. "What do you want to drink?"

"What type of beer do you have?"

"Guiness and Bud Light."

"Guiness please." And I got him his beer while got a glass of water for myself. Dinner was kind of silent except for the chewing from Ptolemy and us occasionally asking about work. After we were both finished and I did dishes I moved us to the living room and sighed.

"I'll start, please don't interrupt as it is always hard telling people about this. What would you like to know first?"

"Why is it that you introduced yourself as Sin, but that Carl guy called you Paige."

"Nice starting point actually. Well my birth name is Paige. But I like my friends to call me Sin, which I will explain later. At my job, Glacier Window Inc. I am called Paige, and that's how I know Carl. My employer has a zoo for endangered animals. He, as you know, likes to eat them. I try and keep him away from it. We dated for a while and once I found out he killed endangered animals I dumped him, but we kept in touch. I got him to stop eating wild cats of any type actually." I took a deep breath as Ptolemy jumped to my lap. "Sin comes from my great-great-grandparents actually. I don't look it, but I am Native American, and after I got Ptolemy, just as a cub, everyone started calling me a fox. I thought that was kinda generic so I insisted Sinopia, which is Native American for fox. But that is too long, so they shortened it to Sin, which makes sense. Later on anyways.

"Aesop was donated to our zoo as they knew we had a female tortoise and they wanted to try and breed them. That's why I was at the aquarium, to check on him. I had a feeling you guys might have shown up to try and steal him. I didn't account for Chan being there too. I was telling him and his niece to leave. That's when you showed up. I didn't want to fight you, so I took care of the sumo guy, Tohru? And after I realized that Ratso was left behind I helped him out, he came over here and showered and I gave him some clean clothes. He called on my cell phone just so you know. And then as soon as I saw it was Carl, I knew I would get Aesop back. And the whole time, I was hoping you saw that I didn't want to be hugging and kissing him. I honestly didn't, but it is how he greets me. I always return it so I had too. I am just happy that I didn't have to fight you, even though I know how mad you were. Which I really am sorry for. And that is about it for now." I looked up to him and saw that he had his jaw opened. I waited until he spoke.

"I am so sorry. I thought that you were cheating on me. I was so mad about it, I just wanted to get out of there." He was ashamed. He then looked up as just realizing something. "How did you know about the Talisman? I mean how did you know that we would be there?"

"Ok, after this you have some explaining to do, k?" He nodded. "You met Lance the other night, yeah. When he took me aside he told me about you, and the Dark Hand. The other night I had a dream about those Talismans and I asked him about them. He told me some stuff. That's how I knew about it, now you need to tell me the truth."

"OK, please don't hate me. Well I am second in command of the Dark Hand. We steal priceless artifacts from around the world. Currently we are going after the Talismans to revive this statue, his name is Shendu, and once we revive him he will give us an ancient treasure. That sums it up." He thought I was going to react to the fact he is a thief. I didn't. I laughed. He was confused.

"Finn, let me show you something." And I let Ptolemy down and walked upstairs as Finn followed. I took him up to my room and went to the wall safe. I then made him turn around as I did the combo. "Finn, have you ever heard of the Black Fox?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What all do you know?"

"That there is nothing really known, always leaves a little carved wooden fox behind, never been caught. Why though?"

"Turn around." He did and I stepped aside to show him all the jewels in the safe. "I am the Black Fox. That's how I knew how to fight so well. I have taken out dozens of guards at once before."

"Sin, you are amazing. I thought I would have to hide the fact I steal from you, but now you can help!"

"No. I am known for going after certain things. I can't change that now Finn. And I can't do it without a disguise as I would be in trouble at work. That is my main income. I can't lose that. My friends know I am a thief, and now you, but no one else. And I can't risk that. I just can't." I closed up the safe so I could turn my back for a bit and regain my composure.

"Sin, I didn't mean to insult you. I just didn't think. Come here, please." I turned around, but stayed in my spot. He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me and patted my back. "Shhh, it's ok." He led me to the bed and we sat down. I wasn't crying just upset.

He kissed my head and held me. "I should probably get you home Finn."

"I can wait. I want to make sure you're ok."

"Thank you Finn." I kissed him lightly as we just held each other. I laughed and he looked at me. "I am just thinking how you are the first boyfriend I have ever told this too."

"Well you're the only girlfriend I've had since I was hired by the Dark Hand."

"How long has that been?"

"About 2 and a half years. But I am happy I met you." I smiled and then noticed the time.

"Finn, I have to take you back now. I need to be up and ready for work in less than seven hours."

"I could sleep here."

"Then I would have to wake you up at 5:30."

"Ah, yeah if you could take me back to the club?" I smirked at him. I took him back to the club and kissed him passionately goodbye and lean my forehead against his.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting." A quick peck before I was back in my car and to my house. I went to bed significantly happy and waiting for the next day.

Ok, I would like to know what you think. Do you like the switched POV or not?


	6. Chapter 6

All companies, except the AZA are imagination, as are all the people used and names mentioned.

The next day I awoke to Ptolemy on my bed, licking my hand. I sat up and stretched looking at the clock. Only 10 minutes before my alarm, and it was Friday. That means nothing going on this weekend work wise. I got up and dressed in a pair of grey business slacks and a light blue blouse. I got to work and was watching the news as it came on. Today was mostly meetings, so I didn't have anything to do since the books and schedules were already set. I went to the mini fridge and grabbed an apple and was eating it when Sean entered the office.

"Paige."

"Mr. Gantz." I replied as I stood and handed him his binder.

"What all do we have today?"

"9 am is with Sparks, a technology company over funding a new project. 11 am is with the A.Z.A. head of the zoo. They want it on their list again. Lunch, I am having stuff brought in from La Selva. 2 pm is with the CEOs of several other companies. Then at 5 pm is with a man that collects various things. Hard to explain, didn't make it very clear."

"Thank you. These are all in …"

"The meeting room on the 4th floor, facing the park. Projectors are already set up."

"You are amazing Paige."

"Thank you, sir."

We both relaxed and at 8:55 went to the elevator to head down to the meeting room. They walked in right as the ornate grandfather clock outside the room struck 9:00.

"Thank you for coming here today. I understand that you have an idea for a product?" Sean started.

"Yes Mr. Gantz. Our idea is a educational device, for all ages, that will put their interests into teaching them." It was a man that spoke. Around 5'9" with gelled back perfect brown hair and green eyes. He was of a fair skin tone, just kissed by the sun, and slender. His black suit was so starched, I thought just by him moving it would snap. His shirt was a light gold and a pinstriped tie to match. Overall he was fairly handsome. One of the people with him, a woman who was in her late 20's with dark hair in a tight bun with glasses. She was tanned well over and in a grey business jacket with a matching pencil skirt, went to the next slide of the power point. The man continued using the slides.

"For example if a person was into fighting video games, we give them that. We have the mission make them use what they need help in or are trying to practice. If they need biology, we have them answer questions about biology, before they can move on. If they like music, we will give them a disc of music for what class. The idea behind it is that by incorporating what they are having trouble with into something they enjoy, they will like that subject better."

He flipped through some more slides and explained the product more. I made sure to take notes, marking down questions and concerns. When he finished and his technician explained the design, he looked at us expectantly.

Sean asked his questions first, the first one being one of mine. "What would you do if, for example, the student was interested in reading or drawing? No way to really integrate that into a CD."

"We actually have thought about that." The man, now identified as Mr. Claubaugh, continued. "If they are an artist, we would get diagrams and have them recreate them. Readers are a bit more difficult, but we decided that we would give them books that have the subject matter in it."

Amongst the seven of us we talked about ideas and said we would consider it. They left about 10:25 and we took them to the elevator as they left. We went to a waiting room around the corner from the meeting room to relax and talk briefly about what just transpired.

"Paige, what do you think?"

"I think that for some of the ideas, like the video games or the sports, it would work out well. For others, I don't think they thought them through all the way. But the software could either be mass produced or individualized."

"I was thinking the same things. If they can think of ideas that work for everyone it would be a lot more beneficial."

"That's the key. We can say something along the lines of we are interested, but to get our complete support to think of something different."

"Sounds good. Make a note for that on Monday." I wrote it down and we went back to the meeting room. I always hated these meetings as they were the same thing every time.

"Ms. Schaffer, always a pleasure."

"Mr. Gantz, Ms. Givant great seeing you as well."

"What can we do for you today?"

She updated us on how the Association of Zoos and Aquariums was and that it continued growing by the day. All the good things that people say and how many were associated with them. Then went to show pictures and graphs. After she was done with some of the big zoos, she went to ours.

"Your zoo of endangered animals, is one of a kind. You have some animals here that no one else has, and they are all endangered! You have breeding populations of over half your species." She clicked through some pictures. "And I found out that you just received a male giant Galapagos Tortoise that you hope to mate with the female."

I was immediately on the defensive. "How, Ms. Schaffer, did you come by that piece of information?"

"When I saw him on the television, I called to ask if I could have him for another zoo. As soon as they said he was already adopted, in a sense, I knew it had to be your company." She seemed proud of knowing that.

"You are very good at guessing then, but you know what they say about assumptions."

"Paige." Sean whispered to me. Then turned to Ms. Schaffer, "With all your information, I imagine that you want to ask us something big."

"Always to the point. I am here for two reasons. The first is offering you to join the Association." She was silent waiting for the answer to that one.

"I am sorry, Ms. Schaffer, but we must decline that offer."

"I figured as much, the other reason is that if your tortoises do manage to reproduce, if you would consider giving the other zoos some to raise, so the population could expand."

"If that happens, we will consider it. I have already promised one of our associates one if they do mate." I jumped in. I was more in charge of the zoo than Sean was.

"Very well. I look forward to hearing from you." She gathered her materials and we walked her to the elevator.

"How many times has she asked for us to join Paige?" Sean asked.

"Well I have been working here for 10 years, she comes here at least four times a year, and usually asks at least at two of the meetings. So at least 20 times." I smile at him wearily.

"You think she would figure it out."

"She wants our zoo, like she kept saying, only endangered animals and healthy breeding populations for probably three out of four species. It is amazing."

"So, who did you promise a baby too?"

"Ha, yeah, about that. Since Carl helped me find Aesop, I promised him a baby."

"I approve. I want those babies to be in good hands." I had to keep from laughing. _If only he knew._ I never told Sean about Carl's appetite since I promised him I wouldn't.

"When will our lunch be here?" He asked warily.

"I told them deliver around 12:30 so any time within the next 20 minutes."

Our food arrived and one of the guards brought it up for us.

"Thank you Jacob." I told the young man.

"No problem. Hard day?"

"You have no idea. And it isn't over yet."

"You always seem to have a hard day when Ms. Schaffer is here, if I may say that." I cracked a smile at him.

"Over 20 times in 10 years, she asks us the same thing. The answer is always the same though."

"Sounds fun, I like my job better though. She never looks happy when she leaves." We both laugh lightly.

"Thanks again Jacob, I know Mr. Gantz wants this." He nods and leaves.

I walk into his office and place his bag down. "Steak fajitas with rice and flan." I recite handing him the bag of delicious Mexican food. I take my bag back to my office and open it. Inside was some of my favorite Mexican food. Chicken Mole with rice. They supplied the shells and toppings separate from the meat, how I like. For dessert churros with cinnamon sugar and vanilla cream cheese icing. I started to build my tacos and ate while watching Animal Planet. At 1:30 Sean came into the main lobby, where I was.

"Paige, you said this was just CEOs?"

"Yup! You get to suffer through this by yourself Sir." I responded happily.

"Anyway I can convince you to come with?"

"No. This is strictly CEO only. I am going to continue looking over the stuff for next week."

"Fine. Don't burn down anything."

"Bye." And he left.

As soon as he was gone, I took out my phone and called Finn. It took a while for him to answer, but he did.

"Hey Sin."

"Finn. How are you today?"

"Great, just lounging at work. Nothing going on right now here. You?"

"I can't wait to get out of here. Been a long day so far, and I still have another meeting later."

"Sounds like you are enjoying yourself."

"Immensely." I said full of sarcasm.

"Well what do you say to tonight meeting my friends?"

"Sounds great. Where at?" I was excited to get to know his friends more.

"I will pick you up and we can go out somewhere."

"Sounds good." And we continued talking for a while about various odds and ends.

Around half hour later I told him that I had to go to make sure I didn't get in trouble.

"Bye Finn, let me know the time later."

"Will do. Bye." And I ended the call. Sean came up from the meeting around 4 and he told me what happened and what I needed to do for Monday. We just waited until a few minutes till to head down to the meeting room. We entered to a man with a green suit, black shoes, black shirt and a yellow tie. He was walking up and down the table. He was holding a cane in his hand, well made, but not needed for walking. It was a dark wood body, with gold on each end. When he turned, once we entered, I noticed there was a large ruby on the top.

"Good afternoon." The man greeted. He had a slight British accent.

"Good afternoon sir. I don't think I ever got your name. I am Mr. Gantz." Mr. Gantz held out his hand.

"Ah, terribly sorry. You can call me Valmont." He shook his hand. I held out mine next.

"I am Ms. Paige Givant." I held out my hand.

"Pleasure." He kissed the knuckles of my hand. I smiled and took my hand back.

"What can we do for you Valmont?" Mr. Gantz asked.

"I run a fair sized, import export business. I have heard that you work overseas on occasion. I was hoping we could possibly form a small partnership for when it suits us."

"You jump straight to the point, don't you?" Mr. Gantz was amused.

"No point in beating around the bush, I say."

"Well I think that sounds good." Mr. Gantz told him.

"Marvelous! I will keep in touch. Also! I am throwing a party, a ball, next Saturday. Do you think you could come? My employees will be there as well as some other business associates. I believe you know one, Mr. Carl Nevoir?"

"Yes, we do. When and where is it?"

"I will send you the address. Make sure to dress to the nines, dinner will be served. All that will be in the invitations I send though!"

We took him to the elevator and smiled grandly. Kissing my hand again and shaking Sean's, he left. As we went to our offices to pack up for the day. The ride in the elevator was spent talking about Valmont, I made sure I didn't let on I have heard of him before. I drove back to my house and showered. I stayed in sweats since Finn didn't tell me a time. Around 7 there was a knock on my door. I went to get the door, Ptolemy following so I knew it was someone I knew. He knew to stay back if it was an unknown scent. I opened the door and saw Finn.

"Well this isn't what I was expecting." He remarked, looking me up and down.

I realized what I was wearing. "Well I believe I told you to let me know the time." I responded.

"Well you look amazing either way." He stepped in and leaned down for a kiss. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved his hands up and down my sides which I moaned too. When we broke for air I leaned against him.

"We are meeting my friends in about half an hour at a bar close to our place."

"Ok, let me go get dressed." And I headed upstairs and noticed that he was following me. I turned and faced him. "Where do you think you're going Finn?"

"To your room?" He grinned and tried to look innocent.

I sighed and let him come in. I grabbed a pair of nice jeans off my bed and then a tank top and went to the bathroom to change. "You know, not like I haven't seen it before."

I continued to the bathroom and changed. The light green button up tank top off setting my eyes and hair. I went back and saw Finn splayed out on my bed eyes closed. I walked over to him quietly and jumped on him. He made a noise of protest, then grabbed me and flipped so he was on top.

"We still have 10 minutes." He said then leaned down and pressed kisses along my collarbone. I ran my hands up and down his arms. After a few minutes I pushed him off and sat up. He made a pouting face, which went away with a peck on the lips. Once he was off he pulled me up. I slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed my black leather jacket off the bed then went with Finn downstairs. I fed Ptolemy and then we left. He opened the door for me and let me in. He had his hand on my knee the whole way to the bar, which I recognized as one I was told was a little shady.

"Ready to meet my friends?"

"Yeah, I already met Ratso, but I would love to get to know the others."

"Well then, shall we?" He smiled at me and opened the door for me. He led me in and to a table in the back. In the booth were Ratso, and the guy with orange sunglasses.

"Boys, this is my girlfriend, Sin. Sin, these are my friends. You already met Ratso and this is Chow."

"Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand.

"Likewise." Chow replied.

We sat at that table for hours talking and drinking. When the bar was about to close the four of us walked out to the parking lot. Once there, Ratso and Chow got into one car and left. Finn turned to me, "Sin, do you want to go back to your place or mine?"

"Well I don't have work tomorrow so it could be either one." I state as I walked closer to him

"Well, Chow and Ratso live on either side of me, if we were to have any fun, we would have to keep it down."

"You are making it sound like my place." I put my hands on his hips.

"If that is OK with you."

"I am fine with it." He then let me in the car and drove back to my place. He parked in the driveway and followed me inside.

LEMON AHEAD

I locked the door behind us and walked up to my room; as soon as he was there he attached his lips to mine and started to unbutton my shirt. I slowly peeled off his jacket and tossed it on the floor. By the time he was done with my shirt I was already working on the buttons of his. He slid it off my arms and pulled back, letting me slide his shirt down. I traced his chest, no chest hair impending my exploration, and down to his pants then back up. He kissed across my collarbone, shoulder to shoulder, then down between my breast, my bra still on, down to the buckle of my jeans and up to my lips. He took off my belt and threw it on the floor. He slid my jeans down and they followed the rest of my garments, leaving me in a matching black underwear set. I took off his pants, leaving him in black boxer briefs, which was doing a poor job of hiding his excitement. I flipped him, so he was on his back and I was hovering above him and traced his torso, first with my hands then mouth, brushing my hands over his nipples. I straddled him, both still in our underwear and grinded against him, he moaned in pain and pleasure. I unhooked my bra and slowly let it fall down my arms, him watching with eyes half lidded. It joined the other clothes on the floor and then I leaned forward and kissed him, bringing his head up slightly. I maneuvered his medallion over his head so when I pulled back I would be wearing it. He grabbed my hips and started to remove my underwear. I moved closer to him so he would have an easier time. Once they were off, he took no time in flipping me over. He grinned down at me, then noticed that his signature medallion was resting between my breasts.

"How did you manage that?" He asked impressed. I smirked up at him.

"I am just that good." Then I used my feet to take off his underwear.

"We'll see how good you are in a little bit." I wondered what he meant as he moved down and started kissing and nipping at my breasts. His hand continued down to my warming groin. He slid in between my lips and stroked up and down the area, his double affection was making me squirm and moan. He put one finger inside and pumped it slowly, after a while he added another. He then adjusted his hand so the heel was against my clit. He now was doing his triple ministrations bringing me closer by the second.

"F-finn. I'm close. Don't stop." He smirked against my skin and added a third finger to his pumping and I screamed, panting. He moved his hand up and licked it clean, then kissed me gently. Once I got my breath back I told him to lay down on the bed. He did, and put a pillow behind his head so he could see what I was going to do. I kissed down his body and to his impressive appendage. I avoided it, which caused him to pout, instead kissing his thighs. I put my hands on his hips as I kissed up and down his erect penis. I licked the tip, before taking it in my mouth, or as much as I could. I bobbed my head up and down, occasionally stopping to lick him or using my teeth. After a few minutes, I used one of my hands to massage his balls and heard him moan. I took that as a sign to move faster. He orgasmed, which I swallowed as well as I could. Now it was his turn to pant as I leaned against him. I licked my lips as I looked down at him. He leaned up and captured mine in a searing kiss.

"Sin, do you want to be top or bottom."

"You decide." I whisper in his ear.

He responds with, "Get on." I smile and go down to him, before I position myself he stops and say, "Condom?"

"I'm on the pill." He nods and watches as I position his 9 inch member at my opening. I moan as I go down on it and he grabs my hips.

"You set the pace Sin." I nod and start moving up and down at a slow but steady pace. He started helping and was tracing circles on my hips. After a while I picked up the pace. He groaned and I could tell he was close. He moved on hand to my clit to finger me to get me closer. After a few minutes we came together, moaning each other's names. We lay down together and I put my head on his chest, pulling the blanket over us.

LEMON OVER

He stroked my hair as we lay together.

"Finn, when do you have to be up tomorrow?"

"Whenever I get called in."

"So you have to keep your phone on?"

"Essentially. At least tomorrow when I wake up I have a beautiful woman to be with."

I blushed lightly. "And I have an extraordinary man with me."

"I wouldn't say extraordinary, maybe super awesome." I hit him lightly and he chuckled, then pulled me closer.

"Guess who came in to have a meeting with us."

"Who?"

"I said guess."

"Fine. Chan?"

"No, why would he want money from us. He has secret government agency money."

"A drunk?"

"No. Does the name Valmont mean something to you?" He rolled over to face me.

"What about?" He asked with worry, concern and curiosity in his beautiful green eyes.

"He wants to help us with overseas stuff. And him with getting contacts."

"Anything else?" He asked, slightly relaxed.

"Invited us to a party next week."

"You going?"

"I have too. Why?"

"Well I was going to ask you to accompany me."

"I would be delighted." I smile and kiss him gently. He turned it more passionate and rubbed my arm, going up and tangling in my hair. I did the same, then laid on top of him. I end the kiss and go back to his side.

"Let's get some sleep." He agrees and he wraps his arm around me tighter and I snuggle into him, both falling asleep quickly.

I am posting all my updates at the same time.

Whichever gets the most reviews in a 2 weeks will be the next one I update

Ergo, no reviews for a story, no updates.

I am doing this as it is reaching the last month and a half of the semester and therefore crunch time, more reviews, faster I post.


	7. Chapter 7

This story was one of the ones tied in second place with a grand total of…ONE REVIEW! Which doesn't coincide with the number of hits.

Anonymous reviews are now allowed, the first 4 chapters I didn't allow them.

Sin POV

"_See the stone set in your eyes/See the thorn twist in your side/I wait for you"_

"Finn, your phone is ringing." I said in a muffled voice to my boyfriend, digging further under the silk covers.

"_Sleight of hand and twist of fate/On a bed of nails she makes me wait/And I wait without you."_

He rolled out of bed and went over to his pants, digging for his phone.

"Yo." He yawned into the phone. I rolled over to look at him, seeing his unmarred back facing me.

"When and where?"

"I'll be there soon." And he turned looking at me sadly. I sighed disappointedly.

"Sorry Sin. I have to go to work." He walked back over to the bed and leaned down to give me a kiss.

"Where are you going?" I asked sadly, already missing his body heat.

"To some volcanic island."

"What?" That woke me up.

"Volcanic island?" He asked pulling on his boxers.

"Yeah. I mean what if it erupts?" I interrogated covering myself as I sat up.

He pulled on his pants staying quiet, and then walked over to me. He cupped my chin and made me look at him. "Sin, I promise I will come back to you safe." He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and went back to finish dressing. When he was finished he noticed his medallion was still around my neck. "Sin, I need that." I was going to be stubborn about it, so I slide under the covers.

"Come and get it." He sighed, but I knew he didn't want to leave just yet. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached for me. He tried tickling me through the sheets.

"Sorry Finn, not ticklish!" I said with cheer. He pulled back the sheets then and grabbed my arms, pulling me out. I growled at him, which he laughed too.

"Sin, come on. I need to go." He whined.

"You don't want to though." I said cheekily.

"That's true, but I need to. Think about it this way, sooner I go sooner I get back." I agreed to that comment. He then sat me up and took his medallion off of me. "Sin, I will call you as soon as I get back. I will miss you." He gave me one last kiss, which started out gently and I bit his lower lip and made it more passionate, pulling him on to the bed. When we were out of air he pulled back.

"Sin I seriously have to go. I will be back soon, promise." And he walked to the door and I heard him go downstairs. His car started up and pulled away. I stayed in bed for another half an hour before I heard Ptolemy whining for food. I put on a robe and walked downstairs, going to feed my unique pet.

"Hey babe. How does eggs and sausage sound?" A happy yip and cocked head I took for a yes. I turned on the stove and but a frying pan on it. Taking out a pack of sausage and putting a few slices in the pan, I started mixing eggs in a bowl. I turned on the television to whatever movie was on at 10 in the morning, turning out to be Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. I continued cooking while listening to the movie. Once the sausages were done I put them on a plate, while pouring the eggs into the pan, I put toast down as well. Once everything was done, I put the food on my plate and went to the couch with a glass of milk. Ptolemy followed and sat on the floor before me. I tossed him a sausage, which he ate while I started mine, enjoying the movie and occasionally gave him pieces of food. After eating, I decided that I wanted to relax today after the long week, so I went back up to my room and drew a bath in the Jacuzzi tub, putting rose and lavender oil in the water and lighting vanilla candles. I put on music and stayed in the bath for a few hours, and once I was out, I watched King Arthur, my favorite movie of all time. I then decided that I would see if my friends wanted to help me shop for a dress today. I called up my friend, Thalia.

"Hey, T."

"Sin, what's up?"

"Was wondering if you and the other girls wanted to help me pick out a dress for a ball next week."

"What? DETAILS!"

"I will explain when we get there. How about meet at 2:30 at Lena's? You call Medea and Asir. I will take care of Naga and Reia."

"Ok, sounds good. See you soon." And I dressed in jeans and a nice t-shirt, then calling my friends. They agreed and by then it was 2, so I left and headed towards our favorite nice clothing place. I arrived at 2:20 and waited while looking at dresses. All the sudden, hands came around my eyes. I turned and saw eye to eye with a black, short haired, green eyed woman, Thalia. Behind her were a medium height girl with long wavy haired brunette with sky blue eyes, Medea; a short curly haired dirty blonde with hazel eyes, belonging to a shorter woman, Asir; a slightly taller than normal girl, with straight red hair and brown eyes, Reia; and last was a tall woman with sheets of long black hair that was perfectly straight, and sapphire eyes, Naga.

"Girls! Great to see you all again!" I exclaimed happily.

"Details." Was the reply from Thalia. So I led us over to the evening gown section, and explained, telling about Finn and then Valmont.

"So, I need a ball gown for a big ball next week."

"We will help you!" Medea said happily as they headed into the racks of beautiful dresses.

"What color do you want?" Reia asked leafing through a rack of halter topped dresses.

"I don't want green this time, either a dark blue or silver. A-line or empire waist I think would be best." I responded looking through some dresses. So that is how the next 45 minutes went, them holding up dresses for my approval, and the ones I liked I tried on.

"That looks amazing on you!" Naga said, catching the other girls' attention, as she saw me emerge. Other comments were similar as the rest of the girls saw me. I went to the three-paneled mirror, standing and looking at myself in them. I was currently in a one-shouldered, midnight blue, close to the body dress that was floor length. Asir brought over a pair of silver heels, which I slipped into and stepped off the platform.

"I think I found my dress," I said excitedly, walking around a little bit. There was no debate as my friends pushed me towards the dressing room to change so I could buy the dress and shoes. After buying them, we went to get ice cream at a frozen yogurt place. We ate and talked, catching up on the past few days. When 5 rolled around, we decided to go for dinner and clubbing tonight, so they called up the boys and told them to meet us at our favorite bar at 7, which they agreed too. We all left and went to our respective living places. I put my dress and shoes up in the closet and cleaned the house a little, before feeding Ptolemy and dressing into clubbing clothes of dark blue jeans, white leather heeled boots, and a silver tank top. I threw on my black leather jacket and grabbed my keys and purse, and went out to my car.

After arriving at the bar, I went in and sat at our normal table where Naga and her boyfriend, her exact opposite look wise with platinum blonde short hair and orange tinged hazel eyes, Deo. I waved and sat down across from them. We ordered drinks as we waited for everyone to arrive to get food. Once the other girls and guys arrived, including Lance, arrived we ordered our food. I was surprised at how Lance was dressed. I knew he came from work, but he wasn't in his normal suit. Tonight he was in a pair of loose black jeans and bottom up dark blue shirt with the top few buttons undone. I loved when he dressed like this, he looked normal, and hot. He looked even better with his dirty blonde hair messy and without glasses covering his jungle-green eyes.

The food arrived and we shared appetizers, like always, while we ate our burgers and sandwiches, the standard bar fare. After a while the couples started dancing. Lance came over and asked if I wanted to dance, which I excepted. He led me to the floor and put his hand on my waist, and I put mine on his shoulder.

"You made quite an impression on Jackie and his niece." He commented, eyes flashing with mirth.

"I would imagine so."

"She has a more, negative, opinion of you than him and his uncle."

"What do the older ones think?"

"Jackie respects you, I think he may be scared of you as well." We shared a light laugh. The next dance I mentioned Finn's phone call this morning.

"A volcanic island? That seems safe."

"I am just saying that if you think about the powers, you may want to beef up security."

"I will talk to Captain Black about it." He dipped me down and smiled. We went back to the table with everyone else and continued alternating between dancing, drinking and talking. When it was time to leave we each paid our bills and went to our cars.

"I haven't seen your newest prize. Can I see it?" Lance asked before I got to my car. I sighed and unlocked the door, signaling him to go ahead. I drive to my place and unlock the door and as soon as Lance clears the door Ptolemy jumps on him, and they start to play.

"Lance, sometimes I swear you are only friends with me for Ptolemy." I sigh as I head upstairs, knowing they would be up soon. I heard laughter and I smiled, sometimes his job made him so uptight, it was good to hear him laugh. I changed into pajamas and waited until I heard footsteps. I opened the safe and was admiring the new gem I got. I grabbed my gloves and took out the newest piece of my collection.

"Wow, absolutely beautiful." I heard him exclaim. I turned as he walked over to me. I gave him a pair of gloves which he put on, then he marveled the jewel.

"Lance, you know how funny it is that you don't turn me in to Section 13."

"Yeah, but they have never asked about you. So I don't have to say anything." He gave me back the Alexandrite and watched as I put it in the safe.

"Want to spend the night?" I ask noticing the time.

"Yeah, if that is ok."

"Your stuff is still in the same room. See you tomorrow." And I gave him a hug, knowing that Ptolemy would go to bed with him. I turned off the light and went to sleep.

Finn POV

"_The stone set in your eyes/See the thorn twist in your side/I wait for you"_

"Finn, your phone is ringing." The muffled voice of my girlfriend came to my ear, while she tried to get warmer under the covers.

"_Sleight of hand and twist of fate/On a bed of nails she makes me wait/And I wait without you."_

I rolled out of bed and went over to my pants, not remembering which pocket I left my cell phone in. When I found it, I checked the caller ID to see Chow's name appearing.

"Yo." I yawned into the phone. I heard Sin roll over to look at me, looking at my back.

"New talisman that we're supposed to grab."

"When and where?"

"As soon as you get here. And a volcano."

"I'll be there soon." And I turned around, meeting Sin's sad face, she sighed disappointedly.

"Sorry Sin. I have to go to work." I apologized as I walked back over to the bed and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Where are you going?" She asked sadly, snuggling into her sheets even more.

"To some volcanic island."

"What?"She woke up at that statement.

"Volcanic island?" I asked while pulling on my boxers.

"Yeah. I mean what if it erupts?" She pushed covering herself as she sat up.

I pulled on my pants while staying quiet, and then walked over to her. I cupped her chin and made her look at me. "Sin, I promise I will come back to you safe." I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and went back to finish dressing. When I finished I noticed that my medallion was still around her neck. "Sin, I need that." She decided she was going to be stubborn about it, so she slide under the covers. "Come and get it."

I sighed, but she used the fact of me not wanting to leave just yet to her advantage. I sat on the edge of the bed and reached for my girlfriend. I tried tickling her through the sheets.

"Sorry Finn, not ticklish!" She said with cheer. I pulled back the sheets then and grabbed her arms, pulling her out. She growled at me, which I laughed at.

"Sin, come on. I need to go." I whined.

"You don't want to though." She said cheekily.

"That's true, but I need to. Think about it this way, sooner I go sooner I get back." She finally agreed to that comment. I sat her up and took my medallion off of her. "Sin, I will call you as soon as I get back. I will miss you." I gave her one last kiss, which started out gently until she bit my lower lip and made it more passionate, pulling me on to the bed. When we were out of air I pulled back.

"Sin I seriously have to go. I will be back soon, promise." And I walked to the door and headed downstairs. I went out to the beautiful morning and walked to my car. I started up and drove to the tower. Once I got to the top floor, I was briefly summarized and then we took a helicopter to the island, where we went down to the base of the volcano and waited. Chan came down and picked out the Dragon Talisman, which I grabbed with the claw that I had under my jacket.

"Enter the Dragon." I joked, which Ratso followed with

"Exit Jackie Chan," while point a rocket launcher at him. He fired it, missing Chan, and letting it hit the wall.

We were already at the ladder when Chan got to us, "Stay cool" I called down, happy that this mission was done quickly.

We flew away, making sure Jackie was not following closely. Once back at headquarters, we entered, me in the lead, to Valmont pacing, grumbling about Shendu.

"Valmont, check it out." I said holding up the Talisman.

"You actually did your job?" He exclaimed walking up to me, then snatched the Talisman from me, "Imagine." And he examined it.

"You're not stoked?" I asked.

"I'm absolutely giddy!" He said angrily while throwing the Talisman against the wall. We all ducked as it shot a fire blast at us, causing the ceiling to collapse. We all gasped.

Valmont walked over and picked it up, and amongst a glowing light, causing Big V to glow as well, he turned and said, "Puff the Magic Dragon." While showing us that it fused to his hand. I am pretty sure that Ratso and Chow had the same look on their faces as I did. He went to the elevator with us following and went to the U.S. Mint. He was using the Talisman to blast through everything.

We were collecting the money, with our backup guys helping. After a while, when we were further into the safe, Valmont picked up a stack and sniffed it, "Hot off the press." If I didn't know he was a huge sex star back home, I would be positive he was gay. I saw Ratso grabbing golden dollars and Chow just watching him.

"What? Laundry money." He defended as I was carrying a giant bag of money past them. When I heard beeping I pulled out my satellite feed, which showed people approaching.

I answered Valmont's gaze with, "Company." He looked back at the improvised door and waited until men came in. By the time the first man came in, he was glowing. The man snarled, "Valmont," and he growled as he threw a fire blast at the man. After it collapsed the improved door, Valmont commented from his smoking palm,

"The Dark Hand waves bye-bye Captain Black," and blew off the smoke still rising. We put everything into the truck and drove off. After unloading a giant box of cash, I happily exclaimed,

"Valmont you are da bomb!" While he was examining the Talisman. I added, "Pun totally intended," as I thought it was really well done.

"Hey. Aint old dragon breath going to start wondering where his rock is?" Ratso decided to kill the mood.

"Pity, it's doing wonders for our cash flow." He sneered in his cocky way.

"One more heist, Big V?" I asked excited. I couldn't wait to tell Sin about this.

He smiled as he said, "One for the record books," confidence exuding off of his words, and his smile turned into a smirk. This got my juices flowing.

Several hours later we were on our way to Fort Knox, when we got close he started blasting holes in the ground so we would be able to enter the place without a fight. He blasted up and was glowing, and floating in the air. _Sin needs to hear about this._ Was my thought as we followed him into the gold storage.

As we were using carts and forklifts, Tohru was lifting them bare handed. "Faster Tohru, and lift with your legs." Valmont told him. I know I wanted to comment that he wasn't helping, but without him we wouldn't have been in here in the first place.

"A shame that Captain Black won't be visiting today. I understand he had a doctor's appointment." Valmont said and everyone laughed. I didn't think it was too funny, but whatever Big V wants, he gets. Just then a loud clang was heard, and we all looked up to the noise.

"Chan," Valmont said and started glowing throwing a fire blast at him. Tohru and Ratso grabbed him and held him up for a target. "Jackie Chan, finally we meet." He said in a pleasant tone. I was just thinking, _Yeah, you just now meet. Now you can see how super human he is._

"It was nice knowing you." And he raised his palm. "Captain Black was lucky, but my aim has improved with practice." We all stood around Valmont, glaring at Jackie.

We were all confused as Chan said, 'You want the other Talismans, don't you Valmont?"

"Continue." Big-V commented.

"I will make you a deal. Show you where Section 13 is." That was when Ratso commented.

"Was that always there?" We all turned and noticed the practice dummy.

"Uh" then a knock like sound. Valmont then made an, "Uh" as well.

We were surprised when Chan's niece appeared behind the dummy and knocked out one of hired hands. Another man took her on and she out smarted him.

"Why you little shrimp," the older hired man said. That triggered something in her and she had a flying kick to his face.

That's when we noticed Chan's uncle. "I'm working on it." She commented. At this point Chan and Valmont were still fighting, Valmont was gaining the upper hand though. Valmont started shooting stream of fire, following him moving. That's when he started shooting at me, I ran and jumped over the beams. I was so concerned with not being hit I ran into the old man's fist.

I woke up several hours later in the back of a van. With me were the hired thugs and Tohru. I groaned and rubbed my cheek. I had a feeling there would be a bruise there. The others started waking up as well. I noticed two others with bruises on their cheek, one in the shape of a shoe, he was the one that was kicked down by the little girl. The other met the old man as well. As soon as we were all up Tohru opened the door and we jumped out and ran. We split up, not knowing where we were. I went to a nearby gas station and looked around, noticing that a lot of the license plates were reading Ohio. I checked my pockets and found my cell phone and my wallet. I hated my Driver's License, not only did it have my full name, but it also had the only recorded picture of me. I went in and bought a bag of chips and a pop. I went to a nearby park and ate while sitting next to a pond. I decided to call Sin, see if she could help me out at all.

"_hey, what's up?"_

"Sin, its Finn-"

"_I can't get to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

I slammed my phone shut and muttered, "Damn it." It was 4 pm here which meant that with time change it was around 1 pm back home. It was Sunday, so I knew she wasn't working. I guess I didn't know if she slept in or not. Oh well, I guess whenever she gets my missed call. I walked around the park, looking at the couples and children walking and playing. I noticed a dog was loose. I whistled and it came over to me, it was a Red and White Irish Setter. I kneeled down next to it.

"Hey buddy. Who do you belong too?" I didn't think that this dog wouldn't have an owner, but no collar was on the di-colored neck. No one seemed to be looking for a dog. "Wanna come with me?" It barked.

"What to name you, until we find your owner? How about Spike?" I was met with a growl.

"How about Rust?" It cocked its head.

"Great, criticism from a dog. How about Poinsettia?" At this its tailed wagged. "Finally. Come on, girl?" I added tentatively as I walked away. She followed. "Great, now I am halfway across the country, on the run, with a dog." We continued walking around the park and I found a stick. I tossed it a little ways and she ran after it happily. We continued in that fashion for about a half hour until my phone started ringing.

"_See the stone set in your eyes/See the thorn twist in your side/I wait for you" _

I pulled out the phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Sin.

"Hey."

"You could've left a message you know. May have gotten back to you sooner." She teased.

"Does that mean you screened my call?" I asked in mock anger.

"Maybe." I knew she was teasing, but still it hurt.

"Babe, please don't. Not in a pleasant scenario right now." I begged.

"Awww poor baby. What's wrong?" I was annoyed but whatever.

"Let's see, stuck in Ohio with no way back to San Fran to start with. And while I was walking around the park, a dog became attracted to me and is following me. How is your day?"

She laughed. Once she calmed down, she asked, "Ok, let's start with the Ohio. You can tell me the story when you get back, but find out what city you are in and I can get you a ride back here. Plane or car?"

"Probably a car? If I can't find an owner for this dog I'll be bringing her home." I patted my new pet's ears.

"Ok, figure out what city you are in." I walked around and asked a nearby couple,

"Excuse me, I'm a little lost and got separated from my tour group and I don't know what city I am in."

They looked at each other, at the phone, then to Poinsettia, and back to me.

"You are in Ada."

"OK, thank you." And I walked away, putting the phone back to my ear. "Sin, I am in Ada"

"Really? That is awesome, I have a friend that lives there that was going to be coming to Cali tomorrow for business. You can probably ride with him. I'd have to ask him about the dog though."

"Would you? And call me back."

"No, I will just let you figure it out on your own."

"Haha. Talk to you soon babe."

"You too, be safe."

"Will do." And we hung up. Less than three days, that is when we got the Dragon Talisman. Now halfway across the continent with a ton of the gold and money we stole, the gold now gone. When we got close to the playground, Poinsettia got excited seeing kids.

"Heel girl." She looked forlornly at the playground but listened. When a young girl, brown hair in pigtails, no more than 7 came over, Poinsettia was happy.

"Hi Mr. Can I pet your dog?" she asked excitedly. I thought about it for a second, might as well make people happy.

"Go ahead kid." She walked over and let Poinsettia sniff her, then she proceeded to scratch her ears. Soon other kids came over as well. Parents were watching them like hawks. After a while a woman, who was quite attractive came over. She had strawberry blonde hair that was stick straight, and shining blue eyes. She stood about 5' 6" and had perfect posture and curves. If I wasn't with Sin, I would seriously consider a one night stand.

"Hello sir, may I get your name?" She asked. Her voice matched her eyes, icy. A mother bear protecting her cub.

"I am Lance, my tour group left me, waiting until they get back to pick me up."

"Where did you get the dog from?" She wasn't letting up on this.

"I adopted her." I kept my voice even, not wanting to alarm the kids. _Sin please call me back._

The kids started losing interest in Poinsettia, which made me hope that this woman would leave me alone.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight." _Oh great, she is hitting on m e._

"Yes actually. I am staying at my girlfriend's brother's house." I said coolly.

"Oh, well maybe we will run into each other." She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled before going over to a boy, about 5 years old, and they walked away.

I looked down at my dog, "Girl, lets hope Sin calls soon." On cue, my phone went off.

"Sin, thank God. Please tell me where he lives."

"Who knew you'd be so excited to see a gay guy."

That raised a flag, "What?"

"My friend, that agreed to give you and your dog, a ride no charge is gay."

"Where does he live?" I asked.

"Go to the gas station on the edge of town, by the park. He will be in a red Mercury Sable."

"Is he noticeably gay?" I cringed.

"You get to figure that out. His name is Jordan. I have to go. See you when your back in town Finn." She hung up.

"Well girl, lets head to the gas station. Meet our friend." And she barked and followed me. It was the same one I went to earlier. I sat outside and waited till I saw the described car. From the car came a man that was around 6 foot with shaggy brown hair, little bit of facial hair. He was dressed in a band tee and a pair of faded jeans. If Sin didn't tell me he was gay, I wouldn't have known.

"You Finn?" He asked in just a slightly more feminine voice than what I would consider normal.

"Yeah, you Jordan?" I asked standing up.

"Sure am." We shook hands. "I didn't believe Sin when she said how cute you were. Too bad she has claim. Let's get you back to my place so you can clean up." He said. I was momentarily frozen until Poinsettia knocked against me. "Who is this beauty?" He asked leaning down so his head was even with my groin. This made me uncomfortable.

"Ummm, I really could use a shower. Do you mind?" He looked up at me while he was petting Poinsettia.

"Sure, lets load this beauty in the car. What's her name?"

"Poinsettia. It is all she responded too." He nodded and opened the back door to his car for her.

"After you shower, we can go get her a collar."

"Sounds good." And he started up his car and took a short drive to a two story, Victorian style house with trees along the border of the property, the whole 3 acres. The upper level had a balcony the whole way around and there were windows everywhere. The house was a light blue in color with cream colored shutters. He pulled the car into the garage and gave a small tour.

"This is the kitchen, open to whatever you want. Across the hall is the living room, TV, gaming systems, and the likes. End of the hall is the game room. Out back is the pool and hot tub. Follow me upstairs and here is your room." He opened the door, it was a queen sized four poster. The room was pale green and the sheets were black and silver. All the furniture was of a dark mahogany.

"If you're wondering, Sin usually stays in this room. She said to give it to you. Shower is attached, some clothes are in the closet that should fit you. Her brother crashes here on occasion." He added after a moment. "I will be downstairs when you're done." He left and I headed into the shower. Once inside I looked in the mirror, noticing my appearance. No wonder people were looking at me weird. The right side of my face had a nice purple tint to it. I sighed and stepped into the shower.

The warm water felt good on my skin, I reached out to the shampoo on the counter and poured a small amount in my hand. I noticed it smelled like cocoa and vanilla. I then washed my body with similar smelling body scrub. I toweled off and went to find the clothes in the closet. It was obvious her brother was bigger than me, his jeans just barely stayed on me and his shirts made me look fat. I found a belt and cinched it tight around my waist. I grabbed a clean pair of socks and put on my own shoes. I headed back downstairs and Poinsettia greeted me.

"Great dog you have here." He looked up. "And you looked a lot hotter in your other clothes."

"Thanks and good to hear."

"Let's head to the pet store, get her some toys."

"Sounds good." And we all went back in his car and drove half way across town and pulled up at the only vet clinic and pet store in town. First we took her to the vet clinic to see if anyone was missing a dog, after a negative, we left her for shots and a check up while we went to get her some supplies. First we went to the collars and leashes, I got her a black leather collar with a green leash. Then I bought some toys and food until we would get to San Fran. We took it to the counter and added them to the vet's bill and left the building.

"Hey girl, come here." She came over and immediately sat down. I put on her collar and she looked at me as if to say _Why are you doing this_. "Sorry girl, it's the law. You look beautiful though." She sulked back to the car and jumped in.

"Finn, you dog looks miserable with that collar on."

"I know. I don't think she wants to wear it. Too bad it's the law."

"She doesn't need it on unless were out of the car, why don't you take it off until then?" So I reached back and took it off, she immediately perked up and licked my hand. When we got back, Jordan offered to cook while I let Poinsettia play in the back yard. I took her out with a new toy and waited for dinner.

"Finn, steak is done." He called out so we came back in. She went to sit by the table.

"Hey, you have a bowl for food?" He took one out and I gave her a few handfuls of food. She looked at the steaks wantingly.

"You'll get some, when were done. K?" She wagged her tail twice and ate her food while we ate steak and potatoes with salad. He said that we were leaving early the next morning and to get a good night's sleep, take whatever clothes I wanted. We gave our scraps to Poinsettia and headed upstairs and our separate ways down the hall. My new pet walked in the room with me and laid at the foot of the bed while I took off the jeans, sleeping in my boxers and the extra large shirt. I sent a quick text to Sin, telling her we were leaving early and I would call. Now that I think about it, I haven't heard from any of the Enforcers since the split-up. I sent Chow and Ratso, my friends, a text letting them know I was safe and would be in San Fran within 2 days. I went to bed and couldn't wait to get back.

Sin POV

The next morning I woke up and wondered where Ptolemy was, then I remembered Lance spending the night. I went downstairs and made pancakes and sausage, knowing it would wake up Ptolemy who would wake up Lance. The food was ready when my fox and topless friend came into the kitchen.

"Sleep well boys?" I tease as I serve them food. Lance had scars across his chest from various attacks, he was very well muscled.

"Coffee?" He begged. I smiled and gave him the cup that had his perfect brew in it. I decided I wanted to be lazy today and stay in the house.

"Lance, want to be lazy with me today?"

"What does that entail?"

"Watching movies and eating."

"Sounds good to me."

He did dishes while I took a shower and by the time I was back down he had a top on. If I hadn't known him for so long, I would have tried to jump him at the table. I started my laundry, then we went to the living room and put in Inception started watching the movie. I went to the door when the bell went off and saw my friends, I let them in, also wanting to see the jewel, and we headed upstairs. I went through the same procedure with them as I did with Lance. It was about an hour later that they left. That is when I noticed a missed call.

"Lance, why didn't you answer my phone?" I whined.

"Didn't think Finn would take to kindly to another man answering his girlfriend's phone." I nodded and called him back.

"Hey."

"You could've left a message you know. May have gotten back to you sooner." I teased.

"Does that mean you screened my call?" He asked in mock anger.

"Maybe." I teased again hoping that he wasn't too upset.

"Babe, please don't. Not in a pleasant scenario right now." He was begging, so I stopped.

"Awww poor baby. What's wrong?"

"Let's see, stuck in Ohio with no way back to San Fran to start with. And while I was walking around the park, a dog became attracted to me and is following me. How is your day?"

I laughed. Once I calmed down, I asked, "Ok, let's start with the Ohio. You can tell me the story when you get back, but find out what city you are in and I can get you a ride back here. Plane or car?"

"Probably a car? If I can't find an owner for this dog I'll be bringing her home."

"Ok, figure out what city you are in." He was silent, I presume to find someone to ask.

"Excuse me, I'm a little lost and got separated from my tour group and I don't know what city I am in."

I heard a muted, "You are in Ada."

"OK, thank you." Silence, I am presuming to get away from the people he asked, "Sin, I am in Ada"

"Really? That is awesome, I have a friend that lives there that was going to be coming to Cali tomorrow for business. You can probably ride with him. I'd have to ask him about the dog though."

"Would you? And call me back."

"No, I will just let you figure it out on your own."

"Haha. Talk to you soon babe."

"You too, be safe."

"Will do."

I hung up and called my friend who lives in the small town that my boyfriend was stuck in.

"Yes?"

"Jordan, need a favor."

"What is it girlie?"

"My boyfriend is stuck in your town, needs a ride back out here. I thought…."

"You thought that since I was heading out that way if I could bring him along?"

"Essentially. I would appreciate it a lot."

"Yeah no problem, is he cute?"

"Extremely. Oh, he found a stray, and wanted to bring it back."

"No problem. Have him meet me at the gas station outside of town, next to the park."

"Ok, have him sleep in my room."

"Will do, see you in a few days."

"I owe you one." And he hung up. I called Finn back.

"Sin, thank God. Please tell me where he lives."

"Who knew you'd be so excited to see a gay guy."

He almost screamed, "What?"

"My friend, that agreed to give you and your dog, a ride no charge is gay."

"Where does he live?" He asked.

"Go to the gas station on the edge of town, by the park. He will be in a red Mercury Sable."

"Is he noticeably gay?"

"You get to figure that out. His name is Jordan. I have to go. See you when your back in town Finn." I hung up.

"Lance, remember Jordan?" I said as I walked back into the living room. He shushed me. It was at his favorite part of the movie, going into Fischer's second level. Once the movie was over I told him the scenario. I had him make dinner while I got some paperwork done. After dinner I showed him out and went upstairs, laying out my clothes for the next day, as well as setting my alarm.

Song is not mine, it belongs to U2. Name is "With or Without You"

Please Review;

I love reviews more than Jade loves finding loopholes


	8. Chapter 8

Finn POV

A loud knock woke me up and a male voice calling through the door, "We are leaving in an hour! Pack a few changes of clothes."

I grumbled a response and got out of bed. I pulled out a duffle bag I noticed the night before and threw in a couple tee-shirts and pair of jeans as well as my dirty clothes and headed downstairs where Poinsettia was already waiting for me. "Hey baby girl. How are you?" he was responded with a few barks and a wagging tail.

"I already took her out and fed her man." Jason said as he put a plate of food down in front of me.

"Thanks dude. I owe you a lot." I said sitting down at the table and looked at the pancakes in front of me. We ate making small talk and were planning out where they would stop.

"If it is ok with you, there are places I already have planned out for stopping."

"Sounds good. We need to take breaks anyways. If not for us then for Poinsettia." And scratched mydog behind her ears.

"You are lucky ya know, finding such a beautiful and obedient dog like her as a stray."

"I know, it's ridiculous. I wonder what I did to deserve her."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've done some things in life that most people would look down on."

"Anything like what Sin does?" He asked with a raised brow.

I laughed lightly while taking my plate up to the sink and rinsing it off. "Does she tell everyone about that?"

"Only her close friends. I must say seeing her in the paper so much for both her jobs is amazing."

"Oh? What do you mean?" I was completely confused now since I don't read the paper often.

"You can read it on the way," he responded as he walked into the living room to grab what I guessed was the paper while I finished cleaning. I fed Poinsettia and then let her go outside while I helped Jason pack the car. We left around 8:30 and started heading west. It was after about a half hour on the road that my phone started vibrating so I moved around to pull my phone out of the jeans I wasn't used too.

The phone said new text message so I opened my phone to the keyboard and saw _New Text Message Ratso._ "Where are you and how are you getting back?"

I responded, "In a car on my way back to Cali. Sin's friend."

It was several minutes before he responded, "When you get back go immediately to headquarters. Valmont's orders."

I responded, "See you then." And put my phone down knowing that Chow was most likely with him. We drove in silence for a while before he turned on the radio. Country music blared out the speakers and I groaned, Jason laughing at my response.

"Not a country boy?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Dude, you saw my disco suit. I'm a 70's man." Finn grimaced as a high pitched line came up.

As the next song started, Jason was singing along, "_I worked all week/ Cleaned up, clean cut and clean shaved/Got the cover off a '68_."

"Dude, please!" Finn begged. Jason just smiled and started singing louder and off key. After a few minutes of this, Finn decided to deal with it and not say anything, which got Jason to start singing on key and at a decent volume again. When the radio started sputtering out he switched to a alternate station.

"Better Finn?" Jason asked in a mocking, teasing voice.

"Yes. Thank you, where is the first stop?"

"I usually stop in Portage, Indiana. Right next to Lake Michigan. Takes about 4 hours. Ok with you?"

"Sounds good, where is the paper you were talking about?"

"Ummm, look in the back. It should be there somewhere, I know I grabbed it." So I turned around and started looking for the paper. I saw Poinsettia on it so I had her move and pulled it out. On the front I saw the carving that her alter ego was famous for. I read the article, it detailing more of what I already knew. I was shocked at her total though, 73.9 million dollars worth of jewels stolen. There was a picture of the Black Fox too, I could understand now why the gender was often confused, she must bind her chest and put a little padding around her stomach. Then I flipped a few pages and saw Sin how I was used to seeing her, hair down, eyes shining dressed nicely. In the picture she was at the zoo, standing next to Aesop. The article was about the attempt of breeding Aesop with their own Giant Tortoise, Hera.

"Is Sin really this famous?" I asked after reading the article.

"Yeah she is, so many companies offer her jobs, but she would never leave Sean. Those two have been through a lot together. The only thing he doesn't know about her is her alter personality. She knows everything about him."

"Is there a history between those two?" I ask uneasily.

"Them? No. Me and him, yeah."

"So he is gay, nothing to worry about." He shot me a glare, "I have no problem with it."

"You sure?" he asked. That got me to wonder what he was going to do.

"Yes." I responded confidently.

"Finn, wanna play a game?" I figured why not and told him I want to play. He didn't say what but as I was looking out the window I felt his hand on my knee. I didn't think anything of it until it started moving upwards. When it got to my pelvis, he started moving it down and I yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING MAN!" and threw his hand away from me. Poinsettia started wagging her tail.

"You said you wanted to play a game."

"What game is that!"

"Are you nervous yet. It is fun to play." He said with a smirk gracing his face.

"Dude, that is so un-cool. You just said-"

"I didn't say anything, except I used to have a relationship with Sin's boss." He got me. I was going to say he wasn't interested in me. "I even told you yesterday I thought you were cute. If I thought I could get with you I would try."

That started to scare me. "You won't try and rape me, would you?"

"Hell no. I like my partners to be willing, as well as reciprocating." We were in silence for a while until we were approaching the toll booth. "It is a couple bucks. Can you dig through the box in the glove compartment and get the money." I happily complied and dug out the money. When we got to the toll it was a short line as it was still early in the day.

"Hey there Jason. Whose your friend?" the woman at the toll stand asked.

"Hey Aleece, this is Finn. Got trapped out here and I'm giving him a ride back to Cali."

"He is a cutie." She commented as she took the money from him.

"He is also taken Al. I'll see you when I get back. Dinner." She gave him change and smiled while the two men drove past.

"Who was that?" I asked. I was really creeped out that all the women I've talked to while I was out of California wanted to sleep with me.

"Aleece is, to put it nicely, a mild nympho. She works nights in a strip club. If I let her, she would try to have sex with me."

"Does she ever do girl on girl?" I ask thinking if I could get Sin and her together; from what I saw she had a nice body.

"She does, Sin doesn't. Sin is strictly one guy, one girl. Don't mention it to her if you know what's good for you pal."

"How did you-"

"Every guy that has met me that has ever dated Sin has asked me that. Sin gets tired of it. She occasionally does one night stands, but you she really likes, that's why you have her number. Know where she lives, hell you have even met her pride and joy, Ptolemy. As far as I know you've gotten the closest to her the fastest."

I sat and thought that over for a while, "Jason, don't mention this to Sin, but what are her thoughts on marriage?" I winced almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"Finn, I don't want to tell you this but I think you are good for her. She does want to get married, but she needs someone who can know and understand both parts of her. Someone who can hold her when she needs it, but can also give her space. She doesn't want to be spoiled but treated right. But I know she doesn't want a whirlwind romance, she wants to have her friends and his friends and families' approval."

"So she has thought a lot about it then." I stated, I knew it was only a week but I never have had this strong of feelings for any one I have dated in the past. I was shaken out of my thoughts a few minutes later when I was nudged in the back of the head by something wet. "Hey girl, have we been negligent of you?" I asked scratching her ears.

"If you ever decide to mate her, I would love to have a pup. If it is half as obedient as she is then it will be no problem."

"I will keep that in mind." And it was silent until he asked what I did for a living.

"Ever hear of the Dark Hand?" I ask with a sly smile.

"Yeah. Let me guess, you work for them?"

"Yeah, second in command."

"Any of them hot?" he asked. I laughed and responded.

"Our leader, Valmont I guess isn't too bad on the eyes, but back in England he is a porn star."

"Damn. Oh well, Sean and his lover always like a little company." He said then licked his lips.

"TMI dude." And we made small talk until we reached the exit for Portage.

"There is a small café by the lake I like to go too. There is an area for dogs too." So we got there and it was a breath-taking view. Lakefront café with forest surrounding it. "Don't just stare at it, let's go." And he got out and put Poinsettia on her collar and leash, she was so happy she didn't even care at this point. I climbed out and sent an update to Sin. _In Portage._ Then climbed out going over to where they were sitting on the patio of the café together.

"Girl, you supposed to be up here?" I ask ready to get her down.

"It's fine. I come here so often the owners won't care." Jason was unworried and reading a menu so I followed suit. After a few minutes a blonde waitress with a slim body, yet generous chest and hips came over.

"Jason, is it that time already? Great to see you again. Who is this beauty?"

"Elle, great to see you as well. This is Poinsettia, not mine. And this, also not mine, is Finn. He belongs to Paige."

"Ok. So what to drink Jason?"

"I'll have strawberry lemonade."

"And you?" she turned to me.

"Ice tea and water please." I responded keeping my eyes on her face.

"Know what to eat yet?"

"Start us with an order of chips and the tri-dip. You know how I like it. Finn you ready?" I nodded so he went ahead. "Elle, give me the smoked-bass platter, corn and sweet potatoes for the sides."

"I will have the fish and chips." I said, wanting the taste of home.

"What type of fish do you want for that? We have bass, carp and catfish."

"What do you recommend?" I asked confused, never having heard of a place that serves multiple types.

"I like them all, but the best seller is catfish."

"I'll do that then, thank you." and watched her hips sway as she walked away. Then I was lightly hit across the face. "Why'd you do that?"

"Let me tell you now, Sin is like my sister. You hurt her, I will hurt you. Got it?"

"I have no intention of hurting her. I think I may be falling for her." His expression softened.

"I hope you know what you're saying, and that you want her for her. Not for her money."

"She is amazing, there is not one thing I want to change about her."

He stared at me for a long while before smiling and laughing. "I know how bad this sounds, but you are a good man Finn. Don't hurt her."

And before I could respond, Elle came back with our drinks and the chips and dip that he ordered. "What type of dip is it?" I asked seeing a red, a white and then a light green colored one.

"Homemade salsa, cheese and a house sauce called forest. Try it." He commented before taking a chip and dipping it into the green sauce. I tried it and it was really good, I also tried the other two which all tasted good.

When our food came Poinsettia immediately sat up. We both laughed and when Elle came she asked, "Can she have some kitchen scraps," looking at me. I looked down at Poinsettia and I could almost swear she gave me a pleading look.

"Girl, you will be spoiled before we even get back home. Go ahead." And as she was led away we started eating. "This is really good Jason."

"Thanks, I discovered it a few years back when I was going to California." We ate talking about the scenery and the next place we would stop. "We will stop in Iowa for the night then get back on the road early tomorrow, before the sun rises, and get in San Fran by nightfall."

"Sounds good to me. Let's get my dog and head out."

The drive to Iowa was long and mostly uneventful. Next to the Mississippi River we got out for Poinsettia and then crossed over. We stopped in central Iowa close to the capital. We stayed in a hotel that allowed pets and ordered pizza which a man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He had a tired expression on his face, but was nice. After he left Jason immediately commented, "I love when he delivers, so hot." I smiled and he got out plates for the pizza.

"Before you get any of your disgusting kraut pizza, you have to try their specialty, Taco. Personally I think it is the best Taco Pizza I've ever had. Try it." And he held out a plate to me. I tried it and was surprised at how it tasted.

"That's pretty good, but can I have mine please?" I ask wanting to try how ham and sauerkraut tasted together on a pizza. They ate I silence and went to bed early as we wanted to be on the road before 5.

The alarm went off and we got ready in silence, grabbing coffees and breakfast sandwiches while refilling his car with gas. The drive was silent, yet when the sun rose it was an amazing sight. It was a long drive today, but I would get to see my beautiful girlfriend by the end of the day.

Sin POV

I woke up Monday and started back into my routine of a shower and getting dressed, knowing that it would be a long day. Getting to work I booted up the computer, knowing that it was going to get a good workout today and started opening the binders of everything that I would need from the different companies. I knew that I would also be working with Sean a good bit today.

"Why on a Monday?" I moaned to the empty room, but started my work anyways. When Sean came in I told him how far I was currently was.

"You will be needed in about an hour for the details." I told him as he walked past.

"Thank you Paige. You got your dress this weekend, right?"

"Yes sir. You will see it Friday evening."

"Very well. Just call me on the intercom when you need me." And he headed back towards his office.

I typed up the message to be sent to Sparks first. Everything before now was easy; the addresses and envelopes.

_Dear Mr. Edward Sparks;_

_Your proposal on Friday peaked our interest, however there are some concerns we have with the manufacturing and use of the device. If you are willing, our technicians would be happy to help you design It so everyone could use it for any type of studying. _

I added more about being able to set up another meeting time and what other changes Sean and I discussed before ending it and printing it for mine and his signature.

The letter to the other CEOs was much less pleasant. I called Sean out for this one.

"Yes Paige?"

"What do I put in the CEO letters?"

"Tell them that it was great seeing them and the progress made was helpful. Umm we will need to organize a luncheon or brunch one weekend for all our associates though. Don't mention that." He said as an afterthought.

"Anything else?" I asked while typing it up.

"No, just print off 14 copies with just my signature."

"Then wait here." I said while printing off the papers, changing the heading as I went. By now it was about 9 am.

_Beep. Beep_. The intercom went off so I answered it. "Glacier Windows Inc, this is Paige."

"Ms. Givant, there are 2 messengers here from a Mr. Valmont. They wish to see you in person for the delivery."

"Send them up please." I responded and ended the conversation, wondering who it was that Valmont sent, knowing that if Finn was just on his way back now then the others probably weren't. In a few minutes the elevator pinged and out popped two familiar faces. I smiled then froze for a minute, if they called me by the wrong name I was screwed.

"Why you two must be some of Mr. Valmont's associates. Pleasure to meet you." Sean greeted extending his hand. "I am Mr. Gantz and this is my associate Miss Paige Givant."

"I am Chow, and this is Ratso."

"Nice to meet you both." They shook hands with my boss, and then me, Ratso winking at me.

"Mr. Valmont apologizes that he couldn't come in person, he has much planning to do this week. I hope we are ok." Chow started. "Ratso, the box please?" and he came forward and opened a small wooden box presenting it to us.

"Inside are your invitations, passes and directions. Are either of you bringing someone not already attending?"

"Yes." Was Mr. Gantz's reply while I said, "No."

"Mr. Gantz, if you have your date wear this other pass." Ratso said handing him an extra pass that was caramel colored compared to our silver colored ones.

Chow jumped back in at this point, "It is a formal event, dinner will be served. There will be speakers and live music. Only the best."

"Thank you gentlemen. Have a nice day and we will see you Friday."

"I will walk you to the elevator." I immediately shot up and left the papers on my desk temporarily. They both offered their arms, which I accepted.

Once out of earshot, Ratso said, "Finn is on his way back."

"How did you get back so fast?" I questioned.

"Magic." Was Chow's proud response which I accepted. No need to fight right now.

"Bye Sin, see you Friday." They both bowed lightly before entering the elevator and I walked back to my desk.

"Paige, who is your date that is already going? Not Mr. Nevoire again?"

"Uh, no. Actually one of Valmont's employees, he usually is with Chow and Ratso actually. He is on his way back to San Fran now."

"I would like to meet him before Friday night."

"I can arrange that, you are meeting with Jason Wednesday, that is who is giving him a ride back home."

"Oh wow, I forgot about Jason. Think he is still up for spending time with me and my man?"

"I don't see why not Sir. Matt hasn't changed at all has he?"

"Nope, still the same wiry, energetic, smart man that I love." He said with a smile.

"Happy for you Sir, I really am. I just need to find someone like that." I said sadly.

"Paige, you are an amazing woman, you really are. Any man that can't see that doesn't deserve you." he said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Thanks Sean. I really like this guy I am with now, we get along well, I like his friends, he likes mine. I guess I have to see where it goes."

"That's my girl. How about my treat for lunch today?"

"With ice cream?" I ask looking up.

"Yes. Just because it's you." he says chuckling. I smile up at him and hand him a pen so he can start signing everything before I send it out.

As I head downstairs to put the letters in the mail, around 10, I get a text from Finn saying that they are at their first stop. I smiled. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I think I am falling in love with him. He understands me, all of me. He cares for me, can take care of me when I want or leave me alone if I need to think. I snapped out of my thoughts going back up to the top floor. I sat at my desk and started going through plans for this week. I just did my work while not really minding what was going on. It was around 12:30 that Sean came and asked about lunch.

"I was thinking burgers and ice cream. You know what I like. Here is $30, more than enough. Keep the change for gas."

"Thanks Sean. I'll try and get back quickly."

"Take your time, its fine." He smiled gently at me.

"Thanks."

"Just be careful." He shot at me as I walked out the door. I waved, hearing his warning, and went to my car, driving towards the burger place that we enjoyed. I ordered and waited while they cooked the delicious burgers and fries. After leaving I went to an ice cream place and got us both sundaes. Upon arriving back at the building, it was about quarter after one and I went up to my desk and took in Sean's food.

"I'm back, safe and sound with your food," I commented laying down his bag. I went to the lounge-type area and put my sundae in the freezer while I ate my burger and fries, watching music videos during it. I waited a while to eat my sundae, still answering the phone if it rang.

I finished the day and went home, knowing that tomorrow would be a blur until after I got off, when I would see Finn and Jason. Eating and going to bed quickly after the long day I had.

When I woke, I knew that the end of my day would be great. The day itself I knew would be slow and long.

After work(Tuesday)

I got a text from Finn around noon saying that they were entering Nevada. I was excited that I would be seeing not only my boyfriend, but a good friend of mine. Sean let me off a couple hours early so I could go home and take a nap to go out with them that night. I laid out clubbing clothes and stayed in a pair of shorts and a tank top, knowing that Jason would just drive straight to my place since he always stays with me. It was around 8 that I heard tires outside my house. Ptolemy went in the kitchen and looked out the window, which he rarely does. Seeing the car in the driveway, yet not recognizing it as Jason's, he looked at me with a cocked head.

"Yes you can see them." I told him as I got off the couch. He jumped off the counter and raced to the door, yipping lightly in impatience. I slipped on a pair of slippers and opened the door once the engine was off and followed the black blur out the door. He immediately went to Finn jumping up on him and wanting to be pet. I walked down the stairs and went over to Jason who didn't have a fox wanting attention. I hugged him and he returned it.

"Sin, as lovely as ever."

"Jason great to see you as well." I took a step back to see he hasn't changed at all. When I saw Ptolemy come over I knew my boyfriend was free and walked back around to him. He was in jeans and a band shirt, both I recognized as my brother's.

"Finn," I said softly since he was not looking at me. He turned and his face brightened.

"Sin, I missed you," he said wrapping me in his arms and pulling me close. I returned the embrace and pulled back so I could tell him that I missed him as well. He then placed a gentle kiss on my lips which he turned more passionate. It was interrupted by a bark.

He then moved so only one arm was around me and opened the back door. Out came a beautiful red and white longer coated dog. "Sin, this is Poinsettia. Poinsettia, sit." I was amazed when she did. "Now girl, say hello." She barked and held out her paw which I took.

"Sin can we stay for the night? Please?" I paused as if seriously thinking about it. He then leaned closer and kissed my jaw line, "I want to be with you, hold you in my arms." I smiled and said they could. When I saw Ptolemy come back around, I watched like a hawk as he approached Finn's new dog, ready to intervene. Finn felt me tense and seemed to get ready as well.

Ptolemy approached with caution and stopped about a yard in front of the much larger canine. Poinsettia looked at Finn as if asking permission, he looked hard at her, "Be nice." And she stood and walked toward the black fox. She sniffed him and he stood his ground, ready to fight or flight in an instant. She started wagging her tail and whimpered. Ptolemy then twitched his tail and responded with a slight yip, then ran around his larger relative and went to the hilled yard.

"I think they will get along fine," Jason said coming up behind the couple.

"Do you guys want to go out tonight or stay in?" I ask turning to look at the two men.

"Sleep," was their simultaneous answer.

I laughed and said, "I'll order some take out and we can stay in. Jason you are in your normal room, Finn you can stay with me."

They took their bags and went inside while I stood outside and watched the two pets, completely different, dancing and playing with each other. Large and small, bushy tailed and slim tailed, pointed and flopping ears. Black and white against white and red, it was amazing to watch how they moved around one another.

I walked to the door and Ptolemy immediately followed, Poinsettia being a little hesitant. "Come on girl. Its ok." I cooed hoping that she would come in. Eventually she did, being wary but as soon as she saw Ptolemy on his bed she walked over. I went to the phone and called for Thai food which would be here in a half hour. I went upstairs to where Jason was staying and knocked on his door.

"Food in a half hour." Then went to my room and opened the door quietly, slipping inside and saw my red-haired boyfriend collapsed on my bed. I honestly wasn't sure if he was awake or not so I walked over and sat next to his limp for and received no reaction. Asleep.

I nudged his shoulder and softly said, "You need to wake up Finn." No response, so I tried again. Still nothing so I started lightly tickling him which got him up and gave me a very tired glare.

"What?"

"You can sleep later, eat first. K?"

"Don't wanna." And he put his head face down on the bed.

"Come on, if you wait then I will sleep with you."

He stayed prostrate for a while before rolling over and turned face up. "You are mean, you know that Sin?"

I leaned down and kissed him lightly. "I'll see you down stairs Finn. I better not have to come back up here to get you." then stood and walked out of the room. Once downstairs I turned on the television and flipped to X-Men, waiting for my guests. I noticed that Poinsettia now had Ptolemy's bed and he was on the couch. I just walked away not saying anything to them about it and got plates ready for the arrival of food. I was greeted first by Jason who was in a pair of sweatpants and a muscle shirt. He flopped on the couch and watched the movie and asked for a water.

"You know I am only waiting on you because you have been driving the past two days," I tell him leaning over him with my face over his; hands on his shoulders.

"Yes and I appreciate it doll. Now if you would get off me?" he said cheekily and I leaned down further, faces just inches apart.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice said as hands grabbed my waist. I smiled and pushed off the shoulders of the brunette and turned to face my redhead.

"Hey."

"Hi. What type of food did you order dear?" he asked with slightly clouded eyes.

"Thai." I say back then lean up and place a kiss on his lips. He wouldn't let me get away though and deepened it, not caring that less than a foot behind me was a gay man. He moved his hands up and down my sides until one tangled in my hair. To get away, to make Jason more comfortable, I slipped my hands which I knew were cold down the back of his shirt. He pulled away and glared at me.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Breeders!" Jason yelled, not wanting to have to deal with us making out next to him.

I laughed and leaned into Finn enjoying his warmth, him being back. I had my head on his chest, hands on his shoulders while he had his hands on my lower back keeping me close to him, his head resting on top of mine. We stayed like that until the doorbell rang. I moved his hands and went to the door to get the food. I gave the delivery guy a nice tip and took the food to the counter and put it out evenly on the three plates, putting the dessert up. I walked the plates over as well as waters for Finn and myself and sat myself next to Finn and laid my feet across the couch to put them on Jason's lap. They didn't say anything about it, but ate the food and watched the movie. When done, we set their plates on the table and finished the movie, I now was curled up on Finn's lap, him stroking my hair. When the movie ended, I asked "Do you want dessert or bed?" they both said bed so I got up and did dishes and fed Ptolemy and Poinsettia before grabbing the two tired men. Locked up and upstairs, I told Jason, "Meeting with Sean tomorrow at 10," which he nodded too and then I pushed Finn in my room and helped him undress before putting him in bed. I then changed into a tank top and shorts and crawled in next to him.

"I missed you Sin," he whispered in my ear pulling my back to his torso and tangling his legs with mine. His left hand was across my stomach and his right was behind my head.

"I missed you too Finn," I respond kissing the tips of his fingers and trying to get as close to him as I could. Within seconds I knew he was asleep since his breathing evened out. I followed not much later.

Finn POV

"Send her a text, let her know we are entering Nevada." I did as I was told.

"How long will it take?" I ask after getting a confirmation that she received it.

"It is supposed to be around 10 hours, but I usually make it in around 8." He said shooting me a smile. I laughed lightly and started looking at the scenery. Besides the desert there was occasional plants and rock formations. We were talking about going to Vegas this weekend if Sin wanted too, since Jason wasn't leaving for over a week. It was then I remembered that the ball was Friday night.

"Sin and I are going to a ball on Friday, would you be ok by yourself?"

"I am sure I could find some way to amuse myself." He responded as he rolled down the windows.

Time lapse, seven and a half hours

When we got back in San Francisco, I was getting as anxious as Poinsettia was. When he turned onto her street I smiled.

"Excited to be back Finn?"

"Hell yeah. I missed her." I say thinking only about give her a kiss and wrapping her in my arms. After the car stopped and the door opened, instead of getting greeted by Sin, I have Ptolemy assaulting my body. I was semi-aware of Jason and Finn greeting each other while I waited for my turn. When I heard her say my name I turned and I knew that I would always have that picture in my mind, her hair around her shoulders, covering the straps of her white tank top which covered her black shorts. On her feet was a pair of slippers and I wrapped my arms around her while saying, "Sin, I missed you." she returned my hug and I placed my lips on hers, deepening it which was interrupted on by a bark. I kept one arm around her while I let out my dog.

"Sin, this is Poinsettia. Poinsettia, sit. Now girl, say hello." She barked and held out her paw which Sin took.

"Sin can we stay for the night? Please?" She paused as she thought about it. I leaned closer to her and kissed her jaw line, "I want to be with you, hold you in my arms." she smiled and said we could. I noticed Sin stiffen and watch Ptolemy like a hawk when he come back around, approaching my new dog, ready to intervene.

Ptolemy approached with caution and stopped about a yard in front of the much larger canine. Poinsettia looked at me as if asking permission, I looked hard at her, "Be nice." And she stood and walked toward the black fox. She sniffed him and he stood his ground, ready to fight or flight in an instant. She started wagging her tail and whimpered. Ptolemy then twitched his tail and responded with a slight yip, then ran around his larger relative and went to the hilled yard.

"I think they will get along fine," Jason said coming up behind us.

"Do you guys want to go out tonight or stay in?" she ask turning to look at the us.

"Sleep," was what we replied simultaneously.

She laughed and said, "I'll order some take out and we can stay in. Jason you are in your normal room, Finn you can stay with me."

We took our bags and went inside while Sin stood outside watching our pets. I went to her room and threw the bag on the floor and went face down on her bed. I fell asleep and was woken by Sin. "What?" I asked after being awoken by her tickling.

"You can sleep later, eat first. K?"

"Don't wanna." And I put my head face down on the bed.

"Come on, if you wait then I will sleep with you."

I stayed face down and unmoving for a while before rolling over and turned face up. "You are mean, you know that Sin?"

She leaned down and kissed me lightly. "I'll see you down stairs Finn. I better not have to come back up here to get you." then stood and walked out of the room.

I stayed in bed until I figured I should get up. I went downstairs to see a very interesting sight; my girlfriend's face inches away from a gay guy's. I went up behind her and asked, "Am I interrupting something?" and put my hands on her waist. She pushed off the shoulders of the brunette and turned to face me.

"Hey."

"Hi. What type of food did you order dear?" I asked.

"Thai." She replies back then leaned up and place a kiss on my lips. I wasn't going to let her get away though and deepened it, not caring that less than a foot behind her Jason was sitting. I moved my hands up and down her sides, eventually tangling one in her hair. I felt her hands move to rest on my shoulder then slide down my shirt collar and pulled away from a cold hand and glared at her.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Breeders!" Jason yelled, obviously trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

She laughed and leaned into me. She had her head resting on my chest, hands on my shoulders while my hands were on her lower back keeping her close to me, my head gently on top of hers. We stayed like that until the doorbell rang. She moved my hands and went to the door to get the food. She walked back over to us after a while, three plates along her arms and waters for the two of us. She sat next to me and laid her feet across the couch to put them on Jason's lap. We didn't say anything about it, but ate the food and watched the movie. When done, we set their plates on the table and finished the movie, her now was curled up on my lap, while stroking her long, smooth hair. When the movie ended, she asked "Do you want dessert or bed?" we both said bed so she got up and did dishes and fed Ptolemy and Poinsettia before coming back to the couch and grabbed. She had already locked up and we were on our way upstairs. She told Jason, "Meeting with Sean tomorrow at 10," which he nodded too and then I was pushed in Sin's room and had help undressing before being put to bed. She was up for a while, changing, before crawling in next to me.

"I missed you Sin," I whispered in her ear pulling her tight against me and wrapping my legs with hers. I laid my left hand over her smooth, well toned stomach and my right was behind her head.

"I missed you too Finn," she respond kissing the tips of my fingers which were right under her head and she pushed against me trying to move closer, not evening realizing when I fell asleep.

Please review;

I'll love you more than Shendu loves his Talismans


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you Cause4Rebellion, Jamie Lynne, and Merp for your great reviews, I appreciate them!

Sin's POV

I woke up, warm in bed and pinned down with an arm around my waist and legs tangled in mine. I smiled and looked at the alarm clock, showing 8 am, since Sean let me come in late, knowing that Finn and Jason were in town. I snuggled back into Finn, rubbing against an obvious bump along his front. His groan alerted me to him being conscious.

I turned around after pulling my legs away and straddled his waist, making him groan again. I leaned down and kissed him, which woke him up. He started responding to the kiss and put his hands on my waist. I pulled back and smiled down at him, looking into his gorgeous emerald green eyes. "Missed you Finn," I whispered as I kissed down his neck, biting every now and then.

"I missed you too Sin," he moaned as I sucked on his collarbone. I continued till I reached his boxers, pulling them down after I moved off him to see him already hard. I moved down to the tip, licking around the head, before following the vein to his lightly haired balls. Licking back up, I pulled him in my mouth and went up and down, lightly grazing my teeth on his hard flesh. He tried bucking, but I moved back and removed his penis from my mouth. He breathed heavily for a bit before he gasped out, "You have too many clothes on."

"Then help me remedy that?" I said as I kissed his lips softly. He pulled off the sports bra I was wearing, breaking the kiss just long to remove the article of clothing. Then his hands snaked down my body, removing the pair of panties I was wearing on the way. As soon as they were removed, he put his hands on my breast and massaged them while I moaned in his mouth. I then sat up and sat on his giant length, loving how it spread me and made me feel full. "Finn," I sighed as he flipped us over, laying my head on the pillows with hair falling around my face. He kissed my nose and started moving in and out of me.

"Sin, I won't last long."

"That's good since we don't have much time." I breathed out, and he sped up, making sure to pull out until just the head of his amazing appendage was left in me, before spearing me again. Not five minutes later we both came, our sweaty bodies lying against one another. Once we were able to, I got up and went to take a shower. "Finn, want to join me in the shower?"

He perked up immediately and jumped out of bed following me and we shared a shower before getting dressed. It was quarter after 9 when they were dressed and I went to wake up Jason. He was up and dressed and on his way out of his room when I went to knock on the door.

"Jason, sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. And thanks for keeping it down this morning." He winked as he passed me in going to the steps.

I could feel myself blushing lightly and followed him down, feeding Ptolemy and asking Finn, "Hey, what do you want to do with Poinsettia today?"

"Can she stay here till I find out what Valmont wants?"

"Yeah, no problem. Need a ride to your apartment?"

"Nah, I will walk. Thanks Sin, talk to you later." And he kissed my cheek before walking out the door.

"Sin, you are lucky, he is a great guy."

"Thanks Jason, now let's go." And we went to my car and drove to work, heading straight up and he went on in while I relieved the temporary secretary at my desk. I sat and just waited. I had to wait for Sean's orders after his meeting with Jason. So I looked at the schedule for the rest of the day. I may have made it yesterday, but there were other things occupying my mind at the time.

I heard the heavy door behind my desk open and then close again. "Paige, want to join us for lunch? We are meeting Matt at the café down the street."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while." And I grabbed my bag and followed them to the elevator. On the way down, I saw Jason grab Sean's ass and I kept my face straight as he jumped. We took Sean's jeep to the café and were greeted by Matt, standing about 5' 10" with red hair, slightly long and close against his head with a matching goatee. His eyes a crystal blue and he hugged me.

"Paige, it is great to see you again."

"You as well Matt. Let's go in?" and I was led in to the café by three very attractive men. We sat, Matt next to me, who was across from Sean, and Jason across from me. We ordered and ate why keeping track of time, due to the work that Sean and I still had to do. Not to mention that we had our brunch to plan for next week.

"Jason, want to come back to our place?" Matt asked when we were leaving. He looked at me and I shrugged.

"Sure, I will just need to go back to get some clothes." Jason replied, knowing that he would not be able to fit into the clothes either of them had.

"Let out Poinsettia and Ptolemy please." I replied getting in the car ready to go back to work. He waved and joined Matt in his Corvette that headed to my home. Meanwhile, loading into the jeep, Sean and I headed back to the office to finish out the day.

"Paige, take care of the catering and invites for next week, set it for Thursday please?"

"Yes sir," I responded sitting at my desk. I started getting a template for invitations up. After finishing, with the time and location, I emailed it to all our partners. After, I called the catering company we normally use.

"Blue Shoe Catering, this is Rose."

"Hi Rose, it's Paige. How's business?"

"Paige, it's good, busy as usual. What about you?"

"Same old, how does your Thursday look?"

"Always have room for you guys. What time and for how many?"

"11 for, let's say 75 people."

"Normal menu?" She asked with a rise in her voice.

"Of course. See you then?" I asked while writing down the information.

"See you then. Bye."

"Bye." I said before hanging up the phone and stretching languidly. _Four more hours._ I thought to myself as I looked at the clock. I knew that Finn would call me when he could, so I didn't bug him even though I madly wanted too. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear Sean come in behind me. His hand on my shoulder made me jump, and it was only my reflexes that kept me from swinging my fist towards him.

"Paige, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

"The party this weekend, that is the most of it."

"Did you get your dress?" I smiled and nodded. He asked for a picture, which I showed him. "You date won't be able to keep his hands off you. I don't suppose you have a picture of him as well?" I smiled and showed him the picture of the Irishman I was dating.

"I approve." He smiled. I knew he would, Jason and Sean usually had similar taste in men. "I guess I don't meet him until Saturday night?"

"Most likely. Anything else you want me to do sir?"

"No, you're good. It's Wednesday. Come in at your normal time tomorrow, we will deal other companies then."

"Thanks sir. Catering for the brunch is set, invitations sent."

"Very good! I will see you tomorrow."

"see you then, take care of Jason." I said as the doors closed, cutting off any response he would make.

Driving home, I got a phone call from an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Sin, good. I need you to meet my boss, now."

"Lance, what is this about?"

"He wants to know how I knew about where Finn is going. I will pick you up at the club in an hour."

"Will the Chans be there?"

"Yeah, if you want weapons, only knives. I would say put on a disguise of some sort though."

"Will do, see you then." And I hung up wondering about the fun I would get to see. I got home and changed into a pair of straight leg, grey pinstriped slacks and a forest green blouse. I curled my hair and put on a pair of blue contacts, that also changed my retinal arrangement. A pair of white boots, a black pearl necklace, and an emerald ring finished my look. I put on a pair of sunglasses and grabbed my keys as well as a false i.d. and headed towards the bar.

I waited several minutes before a black van pulled up. I became cautious and fingered the knife I hid underneath my black leather jacket. I saw Lance get out and come to me. He took my hand in his and led me to the back, letting me get in first. "Sorry, but you can't know where we are located." He explained as he put a blindfold on me.

"What is this really about Lance?" I ask uncomfortably.

"Exactly what I told you. Go by Alba." He whispered in my ear, while taking my cell phone from my pocket, yet leaving the knives he knew were hidden on me. I heard him pocket it and asked him, in a hushed voice.

"Will you keep my phone safe?" I ask and he smirks.

"Of course. They won't know you know Finn, or anything you do in your own time." He whispered in his native Norwegian to me. I nodded and felt the van slow. Once it stopped, Lance escorted me down stairs and into a room, in which he removed the blindfold.

I observed steal grey tiles on the floor with green walls. The ceiling was white and had two lamps hanging from it. I sat at one end of a black table in a comfortable chair and there were three chairs across from me. Lance sat next to me and told me he would stay. Not even a few minutes later, the door opened and in entered two men I knew and one I didn't. I recognized the black haired man with a blue sweater and khakis, and then the older man with a mustard-yellow vest and jeans. I didn't recognize the 6' 3" figure that had broad shoulders, was slender, but muscled. He was wearing a red sweater, gray slacks and a black trench coat.

Immediately, the older man started, "Ai-a! Uncle is never wrong, yet I am this time! I thought she was a good person!"

"Uncle, calm down. She is here to help us. Valmont went to talk to them the other day. She has information." That calmed him down.

"Thank you Jackie." The other man said. He then turned to me. "Ms. I am Captain Black. Any information you have about the Dark Hand we would appreciate."

I looked at Lance, who nodded. "I only know what Valmont said. He mentioned something about an import export business. He then sent two gentlemen to give us invitations for a private ball."

"Where is the ball?" Captain Black asked excited.

"It is private." I responded coolly.

"Ok, how about when is it." He tried again.

I figured that wouldn't hurt, "Saturday."

"Know who will be there?"

I made sure not to make him too mad. "I know his employees will be there, and my manager and myself. I don't know anyone else." I kept out the part with Carl being there, he already wasn't down on their good list. They asked more questions, most of which I didn't answer. After a half hour, Captain Black sighed.

"Ms. I am trying to work with you. You are not giving me anything to go off of."

I growled trying to keep my temper, knowing that Lance could get in trouble. "And I am helping with what I KNOW Captain." He then looked at Lance and nodded. I was then raised from my chair and offered the blindfold again. Lance led me back out and took me to the bar.

"Thank you for what you provided." He said. I nodded and waited. "I didn't know he was going to be that harsh." I held out my hand. He handed over all my stuff. "Let me know how it goes." I smile and wave going to my car. I go home and eat before going to bed, tired.

Skip to Saturday Morning

I wake up early, and realize what tonight is. For the first time since Wednesday morning, I get to see Finn, and talk to him for more than a few minutes. I got out of bed and showered, putting my hair up in a towel and pulled on a black terrycloth robe. I put on a pair of slippers and went down to the kitchen, making myself a bowl of cereal and giving Ptolemy a few pieces of leftover steak. "Hey boy, you ready to spend tonight with Lance?" He looked up and wagged his tail twice before going back to his breakfast. I smiled and looked over to Poinsettia who has been staying with me since Finn couldn't keep her. I gave her a few cups of food which she ate, and then let them both outside.

The time said 11 and I knew that my friends were due over at 2 to help with my hair and makeup. I sighed and let them stay outside while I figured out tonight. Lance had keys so I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about my place. I called Sean and asked him about tonight. He said he would pick me up and we would arrive together there. I was slightly disappointed that I couldn't arrive with Finn, but I felt better knowing that I would spend most of the night with him.

I laid out my dress and shoes, picking out a nice black pearl necklace with a matching ring. I couldn't wait until tonight. It was 1:30 when I let Ptolemy and Poinsettia in. I left the door unlocked and went to the basement and got some more food out for Ptolemy. When I was back upstairs, Naga and Asir were petting Poinsettia, asking all about her and Ptolemy was pouting at being ignored.

"SIN! When did you get a dog?" Asir squealed upon seeing me.

I smiled and responded, "She is Finn's. He doesn't have a place to keep her yet." They kept admiring her until I snapped my fingers and they looked at me. "Thought you came over to help me?"

They groaned and then I made them go upstairs before me, keeping the canines downstairs. They started on my hair, straightening it then curling it. They pinned it up and then started on my makeup, giving me silver shadow with blue tones and then mascara and eye liner, then put a light red gloss on me then a layer over it to keep it on.

"There, perfect!" Naga exclaimed as they stepped away and looked at me. I nodded and thanked them both, now being 3:15. They hung out for a while until it was 4:30. I was in my dress by now, and had a change of clothes just in case. They left minutes before Sean and Matt got there, black limo ready to take us out to the country where the party was to be held at a mansion. They both complimented me and moved aside to help me in. I had a seat to myself and they shared one. They really did make a cute couple.

Hour and a half later, we pulled into a long drive. A man opened the door and helped me out, then I showed another my pass, and the same procedure occurred with Sean and Matt and we were led up a set of stairs to a grandeur set of double doors, which were opened. Inside, we were announced and led to our table. I noticed Carl lick his lips at the sight of me and was slightly disappointed in not seeing Finn.

Valmont came over not much later. He was in his usual attire, only I noticed it was made from silk instead of the usual cotton and polyester. "It is so wonderful you could make it! How are you this evening?" He asked kissing my hand, and shaking Matt's and Sean's.

"I am well, thank you for asking." I responded as he focused on me.

"Marvelous! Now where is your date? I can't imagine you coming alone." He asked shocked.

"I can't find him. Do you know where Finn might be?" He seemed shocked, but recovered.

"So you're the lovely girl that has him all bothered. He should be along shortly." Then a man whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

"I am sorry, but I must be off to check on some things. I will talk to you later, good day." And he bowed lightly and left. We started talking with the others at our table. Some of them were a little shady seeming. A few minutes later, someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned and was greeted with green eyes and red hair.

"Finn!" I said happily and took his arm to stand up and then hug him. He pecked my lips and hugged me back. I then noticed he was in a black tuxedo with a blue tie. He then released me and said, "Nice to see you too."

I smiled and turned, "Finn, this is my boss, Sean, and his date, Matt. Sean, Matt this is my boyfriend, Finn." They all shook hands and exchanged small talk.

"Finn, it is nice to finally meet you. Paige has mentioned you a lot the past couple weeks." Sean said, sizing up the redhead.

"I feel the same. She has spoken highly of you sir." Finn was watching Sean just as much. Finn then pulled out my chair for me and sat next to me. They started talking, and Finn and I were just holding hands. It was about half hour later that dinner was starting to be served. First course was a salad, then soup. During the whole time there was a band playing soft music.

When the entrée was served, the music was classical, which continued through dessert. When the plates were cleared, a man came on. He started talking about business, only not the usual boring meetings. This was fun. He was on for about 45 minutes until he stepped down. Then another band went up and started to play a waltz. Valmont and a woman with wavy black hair that went to her mid back went on first. She was in a skin tight red dress that ended at her knee and it was a halter top, backless. "Finn, who is she?"

"No idea." He said while eyeing her. I didn't say anything just scooted a little closer to Sean and glared lightly at him. Next was Carl with a woman I knew to be an escort. Her hair was bleach blonde and her dress was deep purple. A few more couples joined them. When the song ended, everyone clapped and the band started up again. This time Finn offered his hand, I took it and he led me to the floor. It was a tango this time. He led me skillfully across the floor and we enjoyed ourselves. We danced for the next few songs until Carl came up.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. Finn glared daggers at him but offered him my hand. Carl took hold of my waist and led me in a slow waltz. "You look beautiful Paige." He whispered to me.

"Thank you Carl, you cleaned up even more than usual." He smiled and pulled me closer to him. "Nice escort too." I whispered.

"Well, my date of choice was spoken for." He growled in my ear. I smiled and responded, "Well, you had me for almost a year and never invited me to this."

"I didn't think you would approve of these men." We finished the dance, he bowed and kissed my cheek. I went back to my table where I noticed several women were trying to get Sean and Matt to dance, and I laughed. I was sad that Finn wasn't there though. It was a little while later that Valmont asked me to dance. I accepted and he led me to the floor and for a slow dance.

"Paige, you look marvelous. I had no idea Finn could do so well for himself." I blushed as he spun me.

"Thank you Valmont. I think it was by luck alone that we met."

"Well, luck or no, I know you have skill, or else you wouldn't be able to pull off your Black Fox tricks." He whispered during a slow part of the song. I was furious that Finn would have told him anything, but covered it well.

"What? You have a great imagination sir, you really think a secretary like me could pull off all those thefts?"

"Oh, my dear, I don't think, I know." He hissed menacingly.

He dipped me down and I responded to him, "What do you want?" He kept me dipped, as it was the end of the song, and said, "Help me steal something is all. "

I looked around as he pulled me up. "Once, and only once. And we won't talk about it here." He agreed and led me back to my table where Finn was waiting for me. I sat down and Finn asked what Valmont wanted.

Since Matt and Sean were gone I responded. "He wants me to steal something for him. I am guessing it's a talisman." Finn looked shocked and went to get up, but I held him down. "No, Finn, please not tonight. I haven't seen you and barely spoken to you the past few days and I want to stay with you."

He wasn't happy but nodded and pulled me close to him. A little while later he led me out to the garden where we walked until we reached a fountain that was sculpted of Apollo. He sat me down on the edge and sat next to me, pulling a rose from the nearest bush and placing it behind my ear.

"Sin, it is great seeing you again." He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

"Finn, it is great seeing you too." I leaned into him more and breathed in his scent. Once I remembered what Valmont said though I pulled away and turned to him, looking straight into his emerald eyes and asked in complete seriousness, "Did you tell Valmont about me?"

He looked shocked. "I would never tell him about what you do. He had Shendu-this imprisoned dragon that is now a statue-send shadow ninjas after you. I guess they saw you. I wish that I could have stopped them."

"As long as you didn't tell him." And I leaned back into him, waiting for him to say something.

"Will you stay over tonight?" He said after a few minutes. I smiled and leaned up and kissed his jaw.

"Of course I will." And we stayed there until Sean sent me a text saying they would leave soon. I responded that I was staying with Finn and I would wear his clothes. It wasn't much later that Finn led me inside and I said goodbye to the few people I knew. After, he took me to his car and we went back to his apartment. He let me in and I looked around, noticing the place was kind of trashed.

"Sorry about the mess, but I didn't know that you would be over tonight."

"It's fine." I said as I slipped out of my shoes and walked to the bedroom. He followed and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck. "Can you unzip my dress?" I asked leaning forward slightly. He traced his fingers down my spine, making goose bumps appear before sliding the zipper down. He then went to a dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"Here," he said handing them to me, almost hoping I wouldn't put them on. I smiled and undid the tie of the dress and it slid down my body. I pulled on the shirt slowly, teasing him and then pulled on the boxers.

I walked over to him, gave him a peck on the lips, "Thank you Finn." And then helped him out of his tux. When he was down to his boxers, we got into bed and were watching Jurassic Park while cuddling. "Finn?"

"Yeah Sin?"

"Why did you disappear at the party?" I ask turning to face him.

"There were people that weren't invited. I was asked to help take care of them." He lost any emotion in his voice. I knew he didn't kill them, but I didn't know what exactly happened. I leaned back down, putting my head on his shoulder. He pulled me closer to him and we shared a passionate kiss, when we broke apart, we looked in each other's eyes and pulled the other closer to us, eventually falling asleep in his small bed.

Finn's POV

It as with Sin snuggling into me, rubbing against my morning wood. I groaned, alerting her to me being awake.

She pulled away from me then turned and straddle my waist causing a groan to come from my lips. She down and kissed me, waking me up fully. I responded and put my hands on her slim waist. She whispered, "Missed you Finn," as she kissed down my neck, nipping every little ways

"I missed you too Sin," I moaned as she was sucking on my collarbone. She continued down to my boxers, which she pulled off. She then teased me as she licked the head of my cock, down the main vein to my balls, before going back up to give me a blowjob, grazing her teeth on it. I tried bucking to get even more pleasure but she moved away. I was panting before being able to "You have too many clothes on."

"Then help me remedy that?" she said as she kissed my lips softly. I pulled off the sports bra she had on, just removing my lips from hers to get rid of the clothing. I ran my hands down her body, removing the underwear she had on, and once they were off I massaged her breasts, causing her to moan in my mouth. She then sat up and lowered herself on me, letting me feel how it spread her and how tight she was. It wasn't much longer that she sighed out my name and flipped us over. Her hair fanned out behind her on the pillow. I kissed her nose before starting to move.

"Sin, I won't last long." I breathed out to the beautiful woman under me.

"That's good since we don't have much time." she breathed out to me, and causing me to speed up. I was going fast and hard, and less than five minutes later, we both came, us both being sweaty and laying against each other. When we were recovered, she got up and tossed back, "Finn, want to join me in the shower?"

I recovered quickly and jumped out of the bed to follow my girlfriend, sharing a shower and dressing. 9:15 we were dressed and she left to wake up Jason. I was already downstairs when she knocked. "Hey girl, how are you?" I asked petting Poinsettia.

Jason was down first, Sin not far behind. She fed Ptolemy and me, "Hey, what do you want to do with Poinsettia today?"

"Can she stay here till I find out what Valmont wants?"

"Yeah, no problem. Need a ride to your apartment?"

"Nah, I will walk. Thanks Sin, talk to you later." And I kissed her cheek before walking out the door. I knew I wouldn't get far before I would be picked up by Ratso and Chow. Two blocks away and there it was. I jumped in and was greeted by my two friends.

"Welcome back." They both said and gave me high fives. They drove us back and Valmont gave us orders to supervise the planning of the ball before it happened.

"Oh, and I doubt this has changed, but do any of you have dates?" He asked out of habit only. Chow and Ratso both said no but I said yes.

"Oh, really? Well then you are excused from security detail." He nodded and finished his speech of what needs to be done before Saturday. I was to supervise the decoration, while Ratso and Chow were heads of security like always.

We headed up to the mansion and were supposed to stay there until Saturday. I had permission to leave whenever I wanted for the date. We got up there and for the next two days, we were busy. Friday afternoon I went to pick up my tux and I grabbed a random tie, not bothering to look at the color.

Saturday came at last and a lot of last minute stuff had to be done. I helped until 6:30 when I was allowed to leave so I could change. When I got back down, I saw Valmont walking to me.

"Finn, your girl is at table 8." And he continued on his way. I walked over and saw her. She was stunning, and surprisingly enough, her dress matched my tie. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned.

"Finn!" She said happily and took my offered arm so she could stand and hug me. I pecked her lips and returned her hug. After she looked me up and down, I released her and said, "Nice to see you too."

I could hear the smile in her voice as she turned, "Finn, this is my boss, Sean, and his date, Matt. Sean, Matt this is my boyfriend, Finn." They all shook hands and exchanged small talk.

"Finn, it is nice to finally meet you. Paige has mentioned you a lot the past couple weeks." Sean said to me, sizing me redhead.

"I feel the same. She has spoken highly of you sir." I was watching Sean just as much. I pulled out Sin's chair for her and sat to her right. I started talking with them, and held Sin's hand. It was about half hour later that dinner was starting to be served. First course was a salad, then soup. During the whole time there was a band playing soft music.

When the entrée was served, the music was classical, which continued through dessert. When the plates were cleared, a man came on. He started talking about business, only not the usual boring meetings. This was boring to me, but everyone else seemed to have fun. He was on for about 45 minutes until he stepped down. Then another band went up and started to play a waltz. Valmont and a woman with wavy black hair that went to her mid back went on first. She was in a skin tight red dress that ended at her knee and it was a halter top, backless. "Finn, who is she?"

"No idea." I said while eyeing her, normally being the type I would go for with her nice rack and medium sized ass. When the song ended, everyone clapped and the band started up again, distracting me from the enchanting woman and focus on my girlfriend again. . This time I offered my hand, Sin taking it and I led her to the dance floor. I led her across the floor in a tango, enjoying ourselves until Carl came up.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. I glared daggers at him but offered him Sin's hand. Carl took hold of her waist and led her in a slow waltz. I meanwhile went to talk to my friends. I knew that they would be outside. I found them drinking some wine and eating some leftover fish. We talked until I noticed how late it was and got back inside to Sin, finding her dancing with Valmont. I sat at our table where Valmont led her afterwards.

"What did Valmont want, besides a dance with the most beautiful woman here?"

She made sure Matt and Sean were gone before responding, "He wants me to steal something for him. I am guessing it's a talisman." I knew I looked shocked and moved to get up, but she held me down. "No, Finn, please not tonight. I haven't seen you and barely spoken to you the past few days and I want to stay with you."

I was furious, but nodded and pulled her close. Not much time passed before I led her out to the garden where Ratso and Chow were patrolling and we reached the hidden fountain of some Greek God.I had her sit on the edge and then sat next to her, pulling a red rose from a nearby bush and placed it in her hair.

"Sin, it is great seeing you again." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"Finn, it is great seeing you too." She leaned into me even more and breathed deeply. She was quiet for a bit before pulling away and she turned to me, locking my emerald green eyes with her orange ones. She then asked, completely serious "Did you tell Valmont about me?"

I was shocked, appalled, and a good bit hurt she would think that. I could tell why she did, but does she really trust me so little? "I would never tell him about what you do. He had Shendu-this imprisoned dragon that is now a statue-send shadow ninjas after you. I guess they saw you. I wish that I could have stopped them." I was serious about everything, but I knew that until I had some underlying proof she trusted me, I would be more guarded with her.

"As long as you didn't tell him." She seemed relieved and leaned back into me

"Will you stay over tonight?" I asked a few minutes later. _Yeah, I know the trust thing will be there, but I haven't seen her in a while, _I reasoned with myself. She smiled and leaned up and kissed my jawline.

"Of course I will." And we stayed there until her phone vibrated. It was Sean letting her know they would leave soon. My heart swelled a little bit when I saw the part about her wearing my clothes. Earlier, before the trust thing, I would swear as long as she was at my place, she wouldn't wear clothes. 15 minutes later, I took her inside to say goodbye, knowing it is rude otherwise, and then drove her back to my apartment. I was a bit ashamed noticing it wasn't very neat.

"Sorry about the mess, but I didn't know that you would be over tonight." I said in complete honesty.

"It's fine." She stated calmly as she took off her heels and walked to the bedroom. The first time she would be IN my bedroom. I followed and put my arms around her torso, knowing underneath the dress was a six-pack. I kissed her neck, which was interrupted as she asked me to unzip her dress. I decided to tease her as I let my finders follow her spine from the tie at her neck down to the zipper lying below her ribs. I wanted so badly to take her, but I held myself back and walked to my dresser, pulling out an old shirt anda pair of boxers. Something about a woman in my clothes is always arousing.

"Here," I said handing them to me, almost wishing that she would decide not to wear them. I was half disappointed when she continued undressing, but then pulled the shirt on teasing me. Once it was on she pulled the boxers on to cover up her thong.

She walked over to me, pecking my lips. "Thank you Finn," and then started undressing me. When he was down to his boxers, I stopped and we climbed into his small, twin sized bed and cuddled "Finn?" She asked about half way in.

"Yeah Sin?"

"Why did you disappear at the party?" she asks, then turns to me.

"There were people that weren't invited. I was asked to help take care of them." I lied, and the bad habit that comes with me lying is the lack of emotion in my voice. I haven't been able to fix it, helps with pleading innocent, but not much else. I pulled her up and we got lost in a passionate kiss, and when we broke apart, looked in each other's eyes, pulling us closer then eventually fell asleep within one another's arms.

Please review!

I will love you more than Uncle likes mung beans!


	10. Chapter 10

SOOOOO SORRRY FOR THE RIDICULOUSLY LONG WAIT! I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT.

It is very long.

Sin's POV

I woke up sometime during the night with warmth surrounding my body, and a hard object to my back. Looking around in the extremely dark room, I made out a few objects like a nightstand and two doors, but otherwise I was content to not move at all. I snuggled closer to the warm weight at my back and kissed the arm that was at my head. _He is so different than the people I normally date, I don't know how to react. I haven't loved a lot of people in my life, but with Finn, it feels so comfortable. _And with those thoughts running through my head, I fell back to sleep in the warm embrace of my boyfriend.

Next time I awoke it was due to a very annoying beeping by my head. I groaned and went reaching for the snooze button on the alarm. Upon hitting it, a hand covered mine and interlaced our fingers, pulling them off both off the clock and behind me to a soft, but probably bruised, pair of lips. "Good morning beautiful." The voice said to the back of my head.

"Morning handsome." I said turning around to face the redhead. He leaned closer to kiss me and I wrapped my arms and leg around his warm form. "Do you actually have to get up today?" I pouted at him.

"Yes, I do. Now how would you like to join me for a shower, before I take you home." He asked kissing down my neck.

"Gladly." And shimmied away from him and out of the bed heading to one of the doors I saw last night. Even if it was a closet, I would steal some of his clothes so my dress wouldn't have to be worn again. I knew he enjoyed the view, but I turned and looked at him. "Can I steal some clothes sir?" I teased.

He nodded and pointed to the door I wasn't currently at. "But, I want to shower first." And he couldn't get out of the bed soon enough as he crossed the space between us in 3 long strides. Pinning me to the door, his lips attached to mine as his hand reached for the door knob. I felt it move behind me and he closed it as soon as he sat me on the counter. I pushed him away to go to the shower and turn on the water for us. As he went I noticed the marks on his back. They were all below a tattoo, which I didn't even pay attention too. I silently walked over to him and traced one of the marks on his back. He jumped, but then held still as I continued tracing the lines.

He turned and took my hand to lead me into the shower. He had it so we were facing one another, and put his hands on my hips. "Finn-where are those from?" I asked him softly.

He sighed and rested his chin on the top of my head. "I didn't have a great childhood, I grew up in Ireland mind you. My parents and family were great, but only so much could be done to make sure all your kids got attention. I have 4 brothers and sisters, I am the exact middle. My parents were upper middle class, but my older siblings were the brain and the brawn, top grades and team captain. Then my little sibling were of course the babies, and one was a music prodigy, the other was also athletic. So they had attention too. I was pretty much left to my own devices. I did well in school, could play sports decently, had some good friends. But then my little sister got sick. Mom quit her job so she could take care of her, my older siblings couldn't stop their involvement to help out, and my little brother wasn't old enough. So when I was 14, I was going to school and working 50 or more hours a week to help out my family. But since I was so young, I got paid crap and didn't really help out more than put a little more food on the table." He paused and grabbed some soap from the ledge. He started to spread it on me before continuing.

"Well, due to working so much, my grades started dropping to barely passing, and my teachers thought it was because I didn't understand it, since my older brother was so smart. So they gave me more homework. After classes got out, I biked to my job which was 3 miles away. Worked there till well past dark, and then biked home. Once there I lit a candle, and hid in a corner of the room to do the homework, getting barely any sleep. So I started falling asleep in classes, losing weight from stress and not eating, skin got really pale and hair started falling out. But because I was falling asleep in class, I got detention, which made me work less, but I got to do my homework." He handed the soap to me so I could wash him, which I started as he continued his tale.

"Well, my boss didn't like that I was coming in later than before, so he cut my wages. When I pleaded to make it up somehow, he took me into his office. He had me sit down and sighed heavily, before telling me, 'I know one thing you can do to make better money. You would go there instead of here, if they liked you. You would be a whipping boy, their last one got sick. You'll be paid over twice what you get here, but their daughter is prone to make trouble, especially if she doesn't like you.' He let me think about it for a few days before I decided to take the job and he took me up to the manor. It was one I passed everyday on the way to work so it was nothing new, but as we went up the drive it was huge. He took me up to the door, and we were let in by a servant and led to the study. Once there, a darker skinned man with light brown hair in a pressed suit came over to us. He looked down at me and I was so scared then-I can't even describe it. Then he looked at my boss and said, 'Is he well? He looks sickly.' and he explained all that I had been through of late, but a few days of good sleep would fix it. He complied, and I was to start there on the following Monday, after the weekend." He shut off the shower and let us drip dry for a minute before wrapping me in a towel before getting one around his own waist. We went to sit on the bed as he pulled me into his lap.

"Well, that Monday after school I got there, in my best pants and shirt, knowing I would be given other clothes there. I went in the servants' entrance in the back and the same man from Thursday met me and led me to a room to change into brown slacks and a tunic. Then he led me to the study again. Once there I was introduced to the girl who held my fate. I thought she was gorgeous: blonde wavy hair, green eyes, pale skin. Anyways, her name was Kiara Moral. Though in public I could only call her mistress. Not only was I her whipping boy, I was her servant. After a month or so, I was whipped a handful of times, but then she found out that I was well muscled. She caught me changing one day. And then she started a secret relationship with me. That was going on for about 8 months, but once my sister died, she didn't like I was more concerned with my family than her. So she dumped, but did more to act out as well. The whipping got worse. There were days that I didn't make it home, the ride was so long and my back hurt so much. And as far as my parents knew I was still at the factory. One day though, my father went to the factory to pick me up, as we were moving to America. When my boss told him I hadn't worked there nearly a year, my father was furious, but as soon as he found out my new job he panicked." I stroked his hair to calm him down and kissed his cheek. He smiled down at me and finished.

"Well, when my dad arrived, I had just gotten done being punished by a cat-o-nine-tails. First time he used that on me. And my dad saw, said that I quit, and pulled me out of the house, grabbed my bike and put both in the car. He sped home, and called my mother out to look at my back. She gasped and had my older sister take the car to the doctor, while Mother cleaned up my back. I was fading in and out of consciousness until they poured the alcohol on my back. I screamed so much then. The doctor said that it would scar, which as you can see, it did. But he bandaged me up and then we went to the docks the next morning, me being carried by my brother. I was set on the bed, and was in and out of a fever the whole ride over to America. But the fever broke hours before we docked, my parents were terrified they would have to bury their second child in four months. As soon as we got off the boat, and moved to our new place in North Carolina, my parents wanted to know all that had happened. So I told them. I knew that there was no point in hiding anymore. They just sat and listened, asking why. I told them and they doted on me, against my wishes, till my back was healed. You see by then I had grown very independent. I kept telling them I would be fine, and to go to work, but they wanted to bring me back to them."

"I finished school, and just took whatever jobs I could that made good money. Partied every now and then and eventually moved out here. I was caught stealing, and ended up in jail where I met Ratso and Chow. We banded together, and we tried stealing from Valmont, but he liked our skill set so kept us. And we've been with him ever since. We're successful, though not quite as success as you, until we started taking order from Shendu, and interfered with Chan." I stayed on his lap as I was stroking his back lightly. He hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"Let's get you some clothes. I don't want them to see you naked." I laughed and he led me over to his closet. He gave me a pair of black boxers, a long sleeved button up shirt in gray, and then got some clothes for himself. I didn't realize how much bigger than me he was until I finished with the shirt and put my arms down. The sleeves were 4 inches past the tips of my fingers and the bottom of the shirt was almost at the end of the boxers. He laughed when he saw me and I gave him the bird.

"Later babe, I need to get you home." And he handed me my dress and underwear from last night, and put the heels on top. He led me to his car and let me in before driving to my place. I walked in and was attached by two canines, though the larger left me very quickly for her master.

"Hey girl, good to see you. Have you missed me?" and he was rewarded with several kisses. I laughed and Ptolemy followed me to the kitchen, where I got some food for the poor fox. He sat patiently by his bowl as my boyfriend and his pet played a bit. They both came in to the kitchen where I served them both. Then I kicked Finn out and told him to call me later. He agreed and I let the man that fell unexpectedly into my life, and who I care for greatly, go to work.

As soon as he was gone I smiled down at Ptolemy and said, "He is a keeper." He yipped happily and followed me up to my room. I took off Finn's clothes, and laid them on my bed, before grabbing a bra and underwear from my drawer. Then I pulled Finn's clothes back on, as even though they were clean, they still smelled of him. Then I went to the bottom drawer of my nightstand and opened it, revealing a small number safe at the bottom. I typed in the code and it opened. "I don't think I will need these for a while. They can go downstairs." And pulled out the three toys I kept nearby, for when I didn't feel like going to the bar. I put them in hand and went to the basement of my 3 story house, where there is a hot-tub and a workout room. I went to a closet and opened it, going to the back and I opened the drawer in there. I set the three toys down separately.

First was an egg, fist sized, and a tie-dye of my favorite colors of black, silver and green. It was just a simple vibrator that I used either alone or with one of the other toys. Next was a 6 inch long, slender dildo. Made of metal, it was the one I used the least, but since it was a present I kept it. I honestly couldn't think of how embarrassing it would be to take it back and say "It was a gift,". The final one was a silicone, flesh colored, 8 and a half inch long, 2 inch diameter dildo. A special feature was that you could put something inside of it and press a button so it would feel like a man was actually ejaculating in you. It was my favorite, but Finn is bigger than it. All these thoughts running through my head and I could feel myself getting wet.

I grabbed the one in my hand and walked to the hot tub. I stripped and got into the warm water and hit the remote to play music. I took the phallus in my hand and started by relaxing in the water. Then I started thinking about Finn. His strong torso with the well chiseled muscles, down his smooth stomach to his distinct V in his hips, leading to his penis. I started thinking about the noises he makes whenever I stroke or suck him. Even in the water I can feel how wet I am. I smile as I recall one time I was sucking him and the amazing noise he made. I moved the dildo to my vagina and slid it back and forth across my slit before I push it in. I keep from moaning as I push it in, but just barely. Having Finn in me is something I don't think I could ever forget the feeling of. I pump the giant phallus in and out gaining speed, and cum while thinking of Finn, and relax in the tub after removing the toy's last run for a while.

I eventually get out of the hot tub and pour some water cleaner in, before wrapping a towel around myself and washing the toy before actually putting it way. I put on the clothes again, and went back up to the kitchen. I decided that I was going to do a chili for tonight, and started browning ground beef. Once it was done, I got the crockpot out and put in the beans and seasoning, adding the beef on top and stirring to let the flavors mingle. I set it on medium and let it sit.

I decided to spend the day with Ptolemy, and now Poinsettia, and took them to the back yard to play. Grabbing treats from the kitchen, I grabbed a few balls from the bin in the back and started tossing them for them to play with, moving further into the yard when each was returned. I stopped under the large Sycamore tree in my yard and sat on the air chair that was suspended from one of the lowest branches. Swinging in the shade of the large tree, Ptolemy eventually jumped in my lap resting after his long day of playing with his new friend.

It wasn't until I heard music that I realized I had fallen asleep. My phone was going off and I answered without even looking at the caller id. "Talk."

"Hi to you too." Was the response I got.

"Hey Finn, sorry fell asleep."

"I was wondering what happened to you, can you come let me in? The door is locked."

"You can't use your awesome skills to let yourself in?"

"Well I could, but I like you too much to disrespect you like that."

"Awww, your sweet. I'll come up, just wait a little bit. K?"

"Can do." And a beep was the end of the call as I walked back to the house. I didn't mind leaving them outside, and went in the glass door, slipping off my shoes as I walked onto the carpet. I opened the door and Finn turned and he didn't get anything out before he saw me in his clothes from that morning. He stood staring at me making me feel slightly awkward.

"Are you coming in?" I asked as I looked down. His response was walking forward and closing the door behind him. His arms wrapped around my waist and crushed me to him.

"Babe, do you realize how incredibly sexy you look right now in my clothes." He growled in my ear, causing shivers to go down my spine.

"You can't wait till later, can you?" I gasp against his warm hard body that was flush to my own.

"You just look so delicious." And he started kissing down my neck, adding between kisses, "And-taste-amazing-too."

"Finn, as much as I want you right now, you need to wait." He pulled away just enough to look down at me and pouted.

"Why?"

"That I will tell you later. But how about you go downstairs, and explore down there for a bit, and come outside after. OK?" and I pecked him lightly on the lips as I shooed him to the stairs.

I waited until he was downstairs that I went back outside, beyond happy it was spring, and therefore nice weather out. My house was pretty secluded, even being in the middle of a busy city. A wooden fence lined the back yard, with bushes and trees blocking any view above 6 feet. I had the neighbors over occasionally, which is why there was a huge entertainment area attached to the porch.

I walked to it and sat down on the loveseat that was on one side of the area. In the center was a fire pit, 5 foot diameter. There were two couches and several chairs. Opposite of my seat was a 80 foot screen, and built into the brickwork at my back was a projector. Off to the side was a fridge, fully stocked with drinks and some meat in the freezer. And on the opposite side a worktable and a master grill, 8 feet long sat beside a 4 foot smoker.

Leaning up against the back of the loveseat, I waited until Finn would find me. However, I was giving a warning in the sound of several excited barks. I smirked to myself, and knew that they would lead him to me. He came over to me, just a towel around his waist.

"You know, you could have put clothes on." I look up at him, his groin seemingly convenient at my face.

"But it would have to be taken off later."

"Your insatiable, aren't you?" he kneeled down next to me and captured my lips with his own, answering my question. He pushed me down on the loveseat and I was happy that the phone started going off, to keep him from completely having me under his spell. I pushed him off me, which was difficult due to his slightly larger size and due to his lust. I reached over to small table a few feet out from the couch and answered.

"Hello."

"Hey, up for company?"

"Depends, how many will there be?"

"7 or 8, we are bringing the meat and everything."

"Come over at 7." And I hung up the phone, turning back to the pouting face of my boyfriend.

"I don't have you to myself tonight?"

"No, you don't. People are coming over, and you need to be dressed. Then, once they leave, I'm all yours."

"But, but-"

"I told you that you had to wait." I didn't feel any sympathy for him at this point. I told him earlier he had to wait, so the fact he was excited currently was his own fault.

"Sin-"

"You can take a shower if you want, but I am not helping you with that now." And I got up, and headed inside to shower myself and change. I laid out on my bed a pair of black board shorts and got a dark blue wife beater. I didn't need to dress up, but I couldn't stay in Finn's clothes. The whole time Finn was in the doorway watching me. When he saw me heading for the bathroom, he tried to come in.

"There are clothes in the room at the end of the hall, where Jason stayed. There is a shower in there too." I shut the door in his face when he tried to muscle his way in, and locked the door. He was whining on the other side, but eventually it stopped and I hoped he finally went down the hall, because he had to wait till tonight, after everyone left.

I finished my shower and went into my room in just a towel. I didn't check to see if he was there, but I knew what I would do if he was. I was able to get my bra and underwear on, and then a warm, wet body pressed up against my back.

"Finn. Get away from me, now. I am done telling you to stop."

He was kissing down my neck, and I walked away from him. I continued getting dressed and was eventually able to, while he was in only a towel in the middle of my room. I just ignored him and left the room, going downstairs to get outside. I started the grill and the fire pit, knowing it would take a while until they were both at a sufficient temperature. I laid down until they got here in about 10 minutes and was wondering when Finn would realize I was serious about him not getting any sex until later tonight.

I put a movie in the projector, not even paying attention to the title and hit play. We could have a good night tonight, and then back to work tomorrow. I know that the girls only wanted over to talk about last night, and the boys wanted to be with their girls. I didn't have to worry about the door, they all would just come in and come straight to me. Ptolemy and Poinsettia were still out in the yard, being fine with water and shade abundant from the trees and birdbaths.

The first pair to show was Naga and Deo, putting their stuff in the fridge, and pulling out drinks, while putting their own in the freezer. They sat next to each other on the couch to my left and started apologizing about how it was last minute. I said it was no problem and noticed the time .Finn had been upstairs alone for a while-I knew I shouldn't worry about him but I didn't want him to think I was super mad at him and he just leave. I decided to wait until everyone got here before I went to get him.

"Hey, you okay?" Naga asked seeing my slightly down demeanor.

"Yes, no. Finn is moping because he's been trying to have sex since he got here about 2 hours ago and I won't touch him. He kept trying even though I told him to wait."

"So, we get to socialize with him finally." The baritone of Deo's voice said with interest.

"Yeah, last time he was really nervous. Unless he pouts and leaves you do. Why are you interested though?" He usually didn't care about anyone any of us were seeing, unless they hurt us.

"Well, Lance knows him. That means he is important right?" Oh shit.

"Yeah, you could say that."

Naga caught on immediately. "He is related to your other job." I just dropped my head.

"Hey, don't be depressed, we're all here and can start now!" The enthusiastic voice could only belong to one person. I waited until she, and everyone with her, came to stand in an easier view for me.

"Asir, you have everyone." I laughed as I looked behind her to see her husband Phil, and then Lance, Reia, with her boyfriend Blake, and finally Thalia and Medea. All had bags and started putting them away. "Lance, can I talk to you for a quick minute?"

He nodded and followed me off to the side. "Finn is here, I want you two to play nice."

"Will do." He said with a peck on the cheek and went back to the others. I made my way inside to my bedroom and Finn was still standing where I left him looking very depressed.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him gently.

"Oh, hi."

"Finn, talk to me. Please?"

"Sit down." He stated it more as a plead than anything.

I did, and sat on the edge of my bed and he sat next to me. "Sin, you are the only person that knows why I have the scars besides my family. And it meant a lot to me you didn't judge me. I wanted to make you feel as special tonight as you made me feel this morning. Before I came over, I got you something, and was going to give it to you after…ya know." He reached down for a bag on the floor. I opened it and inside was a box, opening that I gasped at the beauty of what lay inside. It was a white gold chain with a little fox head made out of onyx, and emerald for the eyes. In its ears were diamonds. I looked at it and couldn't even form words. I threw myself at him and kissed him until I got light headed. I pulled away and rested my forehead against his.

"Does that mean you like it?" he asked with a cocky grin. I hit him lightly.

"I love it. Can you help me put it on?" And I handed him the box and turned my back to him. He fastened it and it rested between my collarbones. I was happy that I decided to put on the wife beater. "Finn, thank you. Now will you please get dressed so you can see everyone. And you have to play nice with Lance."

He bristled immediately and got defensive. "Why is he here?"

"Because he is my friend. Now you have to behave. For me?"

"Only for you babe. I'll be down in a little bit. I promise." And with a quick peck on the lips I left him to get dressed.

Once outside, I saw the men started cooking-prepping the vegetables and getting appetizers for us. The girls were all watching the movie, which I now realized was _Evolution_. As I maneuvered back to my spot, Ptolemy keeping it warm for me, they noticed my necklace. "OMG cute! When did you get that necklace?"

"Just now, it's why Finn wanted it so bad. He was going to give it to me after."

They all gathered around me and looked at it. Eventually though, they went back to their spots and I had hands on my shoulders, rubbing them. I leaned my head back and smiled up at him. "Finn, do you remember everyone?"

"I can try-Naga, Asir, Tammy and Mattie?" he questioned, while the girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Half right. Thalia and Medea. Now why don't you go over and help the boys cook?"

He was hesitant but went over. After, I started talking to my girls again. We just conversed while the boys cooked and we had our plates brought to us. After eating our steaks, vegetables and eventually having dessert, we all just stayed and talked. When it was nearing 11, I shooed everyone since I had to work the next day. Finn followed me up to my room and I pulled his shirt off and he attached his lips to mine. He went to pull off my tank top, and I pushed him onto the bed.

"Finn, you are in charge tonight." I tell him and feel him shiver above me.

LEMON

"Your wish is my command my lady." And he kissed down my throat to my bra which he pulled off as I only put on a sports bra for the evening. He continued kissing down my stomach to the waistband of my shorts, and headed back up, one hand on each of my breasts. I arched up against him and moaned. He continued kissing and caressing my torso before I moved to take off my shorts. He captured both of my hands in his one, and held them above my head, not wanting me to do anything. "You said I am in charge, and I am taking full advantage of that." He said, looking into my eyes, and giving me a chaste peck on the lips. I growled but since I did tell him that I stayed there and let him pleasure me. He eventually did move to take off my shorts, and took the underwear I had on with them in one swift motion.

"Sin, you are absolutely beautiful, and I have wanted to do this to you since this morning." He said lavishing attention on my legs and up to my crotch. He went about licking and sucking, bringing me closer and closer, but he could sense how close I was and stopped. I whined and watched as he took off his borrowed clothes and threw them anywhere in the room. I always smiled when I saw his handsome body: planes of muscle from his chest, a 6 pack, and deep clefts in the separation of his pelvis and legs creating enticing sex lines that led to his well-gifted member.

He walked over to the bed and kneeled next to me. He put my hand on his cock and let going, as I knew what he wanted. I moved my hand, alternating pressure and occasionally moving my thumb over the head. When he was leaking precum, I pulled my hand away and licked it clean, before pulling him down on top of me. Kissing each other, he moved so he was in between my legs and wrapped my legs around his waist. He was using his hand to rub his cock up and down my slit, lubricating it before he pushed it into me. We both moaned at the invasion.

"I love how tight you are babe." He said as he just stayed still for a while. I didn't want that so I moved up against him. He put his hands on my hips and smirked down at me. "Nuh-uh, you said I'm in charge." I pouted but rested again. It was a little while longer before he moved and I arched under him.

"You are going to be tortured tonight, nice and slow. You made me wait, so I'm going to return the favor." He whispered in my ear, then kissed down my neck along my collarbone. I moaned half in pleasure and half in disappointment. Eventually he moved to tease with the necklace he gave me.

"Finn, please? I am begging you."

"Nope. You're at my mercy. Unless you can tell me something to get more."

"What would qualify for that?"

At his deep thrust, he stayed still and pretended to think about it. Hands resting just under my breast. "What is the craziest thing you've ever done with a guy?"

"I think it may be too much for your fragile ears." I teased. He stayed still and didn't move at all.

"Try me."

"Well, at an international conference, I went for Sean. I was one of three women, out of 250 attendants. Had a master suite to myself. There were quite a few handsome men there, good bodies. I brought a couple up to my room, and we all got in the hot tub. Well that is when I found out nice bodies and smart guys don't always know how to please a woman. Especially since there were multiple. But because they were already there, I took control and told them what to do. One of the worst experiences I've ever had, and they are some of the top names in business."

He started thrusting just slightly harder than before. "Sexy. But Jason told me you don't do group sex."

"That was why. Never wanted to try again, no matter who was involved. Why did you bring it up though? With Jason?"

"No reason, he just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you."

"I don't think you could. Unless you tried." I pulled him down to kiss him gently. He allowed the movement and kissed me back, sharing the moment. It was a make-up sex in a way, yet at the same time something more.

When we were tired out, he pulled out and rolled to his side, and pulled me close to him. He placed a soft kiss to my ear and said good night. I snuggled closer to him and returned the saying.

FINN POV

I awoke due to a very annoying beeping. I did my normal movement of slamming it off, but it was stopped before my hand got there by the beautiful "Good morning beautiful." I told her.

"Morning handsome." She said and turned to me. I moved forward to kiss him, and felt her "Do you actually have to get up today?"

"Yes, I do. Now how would you like to join me for a shower, before I take you home." I asked, hoping to convince her with light kisses down her neck.

"Gladly." Was the response and she slide smoothly out of my arms and to the closet door. Now that I think about it I didn't show her where anything was last night. I leaned up more to appreciate the lovely sight, and was almost disappointed when she turned, but it was quickly abashed when she asked to borrow clothes.

I nodded and thought a shower would be better to deal with first, so pointed to the bathroom.

"But, I want to shower first." She said and i jumped out of bed and tok three long strides before pinning the woman to the door and attacking her lips. I reached for the door knob, and as it moved inward I led her back to set her on the counter. She pushed me away from her beautiful body to turn on the water. I didn't hear her walk over so I jumped when she touched the scars on my back.

I turned and gently grabbed her hand, leading her into the shower. I had her facing me, and I rested my hands on her slim hips. She asked softly to the point I almost didn't hear, "Finn-where are those from?"

I sighed and rested my chin on the top of her head. I didn't want to tell her, but she asked. "I didn't have a great childhood, I grew up in Ireland mind you. My parents and family were great, but only so much could be done to make sure all your kids got attention. I have 4 brothers and sisters, I am the exact middle. My parents were upper middle class, but my older siblings were the brain and the brawn, top grades and team captain. Then my little sibling were of course the babies, and one was a music prodigy, the other was also athletic. So they had attention too. I was pretty much left to my own devices. I did well in school, could play sports decently, had some good friends. But then my little sister got sick. Mom quit her job so she could take care of her, my older siblings couldn't stop their involvement to help out, and my little brother wasn't old enough. So when I was 14, I was going to school and working 50 or more hours a week to help out my family. But since I was so young, I got paid crap and didn't really help out more than put a little more food on the table." I stopped for a bit to grab the bar of soap from the little shelf and started to soap my girlfriend. Having my hands occupied, I continued the tale.

"Well, due to working so much, my grades started dropping to barely passing, and my teachers thought it was because I didn't understand it, since my older brother was so smart. So they gave me more homework. After classes got out, I biked to my job which was 3 miles away. Worked there till well past dark, and then biked home. Once there I lit a candle, and hid in a corner of the room to do the homework, getting barely any sleep. So I started falling asleep in classes, losing weight from stress and not eating, skin got really pale and hair started falling out. But because I was falling asleep in class, I got detention, which made me work less, but I got to do my homework." She took the soap when I offered, and as she did I went on with my story.

"Well, my boss didn't like that I was coming in later than before, so he cut my wages. When I pleaded to make it up somehow, he took me into his office. He had me sit down and sighed heavily, before telling me, 'I know one thing you can do to make better money. You would go there instead of here, if they liked you. You would be a whipping boy, their last one got sick. You'll be paid over twice what you get here, but their daughter is prone to make trouble, especially if she doesn't like you.' He let me think about it for a few days before I decided to take the job and he took me up to the manor. It was one I passed everyday on the way to work so it was nothing new, but as we went up the drive it was huge. He took me up to the door, and we were let in by a servant and led to the study. Once there, a darker skinned man with light brown hair in a pressed suit came over to us. He looked down at me and I was so scared then-I can't even describe it. Then he looked at my boss and said, 'Is he well? He looks sickly.' and he explained all that I had been through of late, but a few days of good sleep would fix it. He complied, and I was to start there on the following Monday, after the weekend." I turned off the shower, but kept us there as the water slid off our bodies before I grabbed a towel and wrapped her up first before wrapping one around my waist. I led her to the bed and pulled her on my lap to talk more.

"Well, that Monday after school I got there, in my best pants and shirt, knowing I would be given other clothes there. I went in the servants' entrance in the back and the same man from Thursday met me and led me to a room to change into brown slacks and a tunic. Then he led me to the study again. Once there I was introduced to the girl who held my fate. I thought she was gorgeous: blonde wavy hair, green eyes, pale skin. Anyways, her name was Kiara Moral. Though in public I could only call her mistress. Not only was I her whipping boy, I was her servant. After a month or so, I was whipped a handful of times, but then she found out that I was well muscled. She caught me changing one day. And then she started a secret relationship with me. That was going on for about 8 months, but once my sister died, she didn't like I was more concerned with my family than her. So she dumped, but did more to act out as well. The whipping got worse. There were days that I didn't make it home, the ride was so long and my back hurt so much. And as far as my parents knew I was still at the factory. One day though, my father went to the factory to pick me up, as we were moving to America. When my boss told him I hadn't worked there nearly a year, my father was furious, but as soon as he found out my new job he panicked." I was happy that she let me continue, and tried to comfort me by stroking my hair and kissed my cheek. I gave her a smile before finishing

"Well, when my dad arrived, I had just gotten done being punished by a cat-o-nine-tails. First time he used that on me. And my dad saw, said that I quit, and pulled me out of the house, grabbed my bike and put both in the car. He sped home, and called my mother out to look at my back. She gasped and had my older sister take the car to the doctor, while Mother cleaned up my back. I was fading in and out of consciousness until they poured the alcohol on my back. I screamed so much then. The doctor said that it would scar, which as you can see, it did. But he bandaged me up and then we went to the docks the next morning, me being carried by my brother. I was set on the bed, and was in and out of a fever the whole ride over to America. But the fever broke hours before we docked, my parents were terrified they would have to bury their second child in four months. As soon as we got off the boat, and moved to our new place in North Carolina, my parents wanted to know all that had happened. So I told them. I knew that there was no point in hiding anymore. They just sat and listened, asking why. I told them and they doted on me, against my wishes, till my back was healed. You see by then I had grown very independent. I kept telling them I would be fine, and to go to work, but they wanted to bring me back to them.

"I finished school, and just took whatever jobs I could that made good money. Partied every now and then and eventually moved out here. I was caught stealing, and ended up in jail where I met Ratso and Chow. We banded together, and we tried stealing from Valmont, but he liked our skill set so kept us. And we've been with him ever since. We're successful, though not quite as success as you, until we started taking order from Shendu, and interfered with Chan." She stayed on my lap as she was running her hand up and down my back. I kept her close by wrapping my arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's get you some clothes. I don't want them to see you naked." She laughed in her gorgeous way and I led her over to my closet. I tried to find things that would fit, and decided on a pair of black boxers, a long sleeved button up shirt in gray, and I grabbed my own clothes. I laughed when I finished getting dressed and saw how much bigger my clothes were on her. I smiled at the finger she gave me.

"Later babe, I need to get you home." I picked up her dress and slinky underwear from the night before, as well as the heels she wore. I took her to my car, and opened the door for me before getting in himself. I heard Sin being surrounded by Ptolemy and Poinsettia, but she soon came to me.

"Hey girl, good to see you. Have you missed me?" Was what I asked, and I got kisses from my second woman. She laughed and walked away. I went into the kitchen and was fed, before Sin kicked me out. I promised to call her later, and drove back to my apartment to pick up Chow and Ratso before going to work. I decided on the drive to work to get Sin something for this morning.

Work was rather dull, as we wanted to keep a low profile until things blew over on our Fort Knox almost-heist. We were all in the game room, and Ratso and Chow wanted to know about Sin. What all happened since the ball the previous night.

"Guys, enough. I'll tell you but I want you to respect her. Please." They both nodded and I told her that nothing happened last night and they wanted to dis me, but I ignored it. I cared about her too much to force her into anything. I know I have never felt like this before.

Valmont just had us do meaningless things all day, cleaning, reorganizing, anything to keep us busy and him away from Shendu. I'm pretty sure he was still steamed about the spree with the dragon talisman. After we were done, I dropped off my friends and went to a store that was specialized in unusual jewelry, and kinda sketchy. We have sold to them before, so I knew they wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Hello, may I help you?" a man in his mid-twenties asked, as he was standing next to a hot young brunette, not even 20 by my guess.

"Yeah, is Mr. Santos in by chance?"

"He is, may I have a name and an order?" the man asked again.

"Finn, and specialized order."

"One moment sir," and the man disappeared, and the woman's blue eyes seemed to be locked on me.

"What is it you want?" she said in a very flirtatious tone.

"A specialized present for my girlfriend." I said trying to stay as friendly as possible.

"Oh," her lips formed the perfect O I would associate with a street-walker that had a fetish for orality.

"AH, Finn! Been a while. And you are buying, not selling today? Please, come into the back room." I smiled at the man before me. He was about 5'4" and older, his black hair graying and balding. I smiled at the young pair and followed him to the back.

"What is it you need?"

"I have a girlfriend, and want something special for her. Didn't want questions asked."

"Ah, and you came to me."

"Yeah."

"So what do you want?"

"She has a pet fox, a black fox. I would like a fox head pendant, emeralds for the eyes to match hers, and then diamonds in the ears for something extra. And white gold chain, she hates yellow gold."

"You really care for this girl, no? come with me and we might get something made real quick." I followed him to the workshop and we went over to a machine. "You tell me what you like for the head, and we will go from there." He went through four, before he stopped at one I liked.

"That one."

"Ah, you're in luck. I just happened to have one of those. Now do you want onyx or black pearl for the backing?"

"Onyx, it is darker and I think it will set off the emeralds more."

"Excellent, let's go over to the cutter." I watched the master at work, carefully cutting off a piece of onyx to fit in the mold. It took about an hour, and then we went to the gem store. He pulled out two emeralds, dark in color.

"Do you have something a little lighter? Don't want them hidden in the onyx." He nodded and pulled out ones more of a grass green. I nodded and watched as he fit them in the holes he made in the onyx. He then pulled out a magnifying glass with a smaller pair of tweezers.

"We need very small diamonds, I think you will like it." I stepped back to allow him ample light and waited while the master did his work. 20 minutes later he gestured me closer.

"What do you think?" and he held it up to the light. It was way beyond what I imagined coming in.

"It's great. How much do I owe you?" I would pay anything to make Sin happy.

"It's on the house. You just promise me that when you get married, you get the rings from me." We both laughed.

"It won't be anytime soon, but if it gets that far I will."

"Good, make sure you let me know what she thinks of this, k? Let's wrap it up for you all nice." And he set it in the black velvet box, into a beautiful silver bag, already planning to give it to her after a slow and sensual sex session.

I walked out and to my car, not wanting to stop at lights as I drove to Sin's. I went to open the door, keeping the bag hidden, and it was locked. I knocked and she didn't come, so I called her.

"Talk." That didn't make me too happy to hear.

"Hi to you too." I responded more pleaseatly.

"Hey Finn, sorry fell asleep."

"I was wondering what happened to you, can you come let me in? The door is locked."

"You can't use your awesome skills to let yourself in?"

"Well I could, but I like you too much to disrespect you like that."

"Awww, your sweet. I'll come up, just wait a little bit. K?"

"Can do." I ended the call, figuring out how to hide the bag. I slipped it under my pant leg. When Sin opened the door, I lit up and stared at her.

"Are you coming in?" she asked and looked down. I walked in and closed the door behind me, and I wrapped my arms around her small waist and pulled her tightly to me.

"Babe, do you realize how incredibly sexy you look right now in my clothes." I growled in her ear, feeling her shiver.

"You can't wait till later, can you?" she barely got out.

"You just look so delicious." Was my honest response and kissed down her slim neck, adding between kisses, "And-taste-amazing-too."

"Finn, as much as I want you right now, you need to wait." I pulled away from the beautiful woman I was lucky to have and pouted at that statement.

"Why?"

"That I will tell you later. But how about you go downstairs, and explore down there for a bit, and come outside after. OK?" I was confused, but took the peck on the lips and was shooed to the stairs.

I went downstairs and was amazed at what was down there. I saw a hot tub and a workout room as well as a few doors. I figured she wanted me in the hottub and walked over to it, stripping as I went. I soaked into the warm swirling water and couldn't wait until I could get Sin in bed. I had to start thinking about the unfortunate time I walked in on Valmont in one of his business meetings. That woman was not pretty in any sense. If I didn't see her pussy, I would've sworn she was a guy. I stayed down there about half an hour until I was sure I could walk around without a boner.

I decided to just have a towel on, and went to the backyard. I saw our pets running around and I leaned down and asked, "Where is she, huh?" they barked and I saw her laying down on a loveseat in an amazing patio.

"You know, you could have put clothes on." She says looking up at me, as I stood in front of her

"But it would have to be taken off later."

"Your insatiable, aren't you?" She asked, I just kneeled down next to her and captured her lips with mine in answer to her question. I led her down, to lean her back on the couch. I wanted her to ignore the phone ringing, but she successfully pushed me off and reached her lithe form to a small table and answered. I just heard her side of the conversation, and my happiness and horniness dropped at the understanding people would be coming over.

"Hello." "Depends, how many will there be?" "Come over at 7." She hung up and looked up to my pouting face.

"I don't have you to myself tonight?"

"No, you don't. People are coming over, and you need to be dressed. Then, once they leave, I'm all yours."

"But, but-"

"I told you that you had to wait." It seemed she was being mean.

"Sin-"

"You can take a shower if you want, but I am not helping you with that now." Was the last thing she said as she got up and headed inside. I followed and thought I would have a chance since I saw her getting ready to shower. She laid out clothes and I was watching the whole time from the doorway. I saw her walking towards the bathroom and tried to rush in with her.

"There are clothes in the room at the end of the hall, where Jason stayed. There is a shower in there too." I was so put out when she shut the door in my face, and I tried to open it. She stopped it by locking the door and I whined a bit before stopping, and decided to go downstairs quickly to get the present. I then went down and showered, returning to her room to see her in just a bra and panties. I hugged her against my still wet body.

"Finn. Get away from me, now. I am done telling you to stop."

I wanted her to change her mind so bad. I kissed down her neck until she walked away from me. She continued getting dressed and I stayed where I was. She was ignoring me and it hurt. She left the room and went outside, I assume. I didn't move. I wanted her to be pleased, I wanted to be the one that pleased her

I was so down and lost in thought I didn't notice her come back in until she spoke in a soft voice. "Hey, you okay?"

"Oh, hi."

"Finn, talk to me. Please?"

"Sit down." I didn't have the authority in my voice to order her, more like so much emotion it was a beg.

I was happy she complied and I sat next to her. I started to tell her what was on my mind. "Sin, you are the only person that knows why I have the scars besides my family. And it meant a lot to me you didn't judge me. I wanted to make you feel as special tonight as you made me feel this morning. Before I came over, I got you something, and was going to give it to you after…ya know."

I leaned down and reached for the bad on the floor. I handed it to her and she opened it. She didn't say anything, and I was terrified she didn't like it. That fear went away as she pounced on me and kissed me so hard, she pulled away panting. Our foreheads were together. "Does that mean you like it?" I asked, wanting to make sure.

She hit me lightly. "I love it. Can you help me put it on?"

She handed it to me, and let me see her back. I fastened it with my unskilled fingers and she smiled at me. "Finn, thank you. Now will you please get dressed so you can see everyone. And you have to play nice with Lance."

I was not happy about that at all. "Why is he here?"

"Because he is my friend. Now you have to behave. For me?"

"Only for you babe. I'll be down in a little bit. I promise." She pecked my lips left. I then went down the hall to pull on some borrowed clothes

I walked up behind my girlfriend and but my hands on her shoulders and started rubbing them. She leaned back to look up at me and smiled. "Finn, do you remember everyone?"

"I can try-Naga, Asir, Tammy and Mattie?" I tried. But when they looked at each other and laughed, I figured I messed up at some point.

"Half right. Thalia and Medea. Now why don't you go over and help the boys cook?"

I really dind't want to, but I pulled out the seasonings and tossed them to Phil and Lance. We got along well, talking about sports and they were wondering how exactly we met. I guess Sin didn't tell them a whole lot. I took Sin's plate to her and slid next to her on the couch. I was beyond happy when she started telling people to leave at 11. I followed her up to her room and she started stripping me, taking off my shirt and I started kissing her. I pulled off her shirt, and then was pushed onto the bed.

"Finn, you are in charge tonight." I was told and there was nothing I could do that would suppress the shiver I had at her words.

LEMON

"Your wish is my command my lady." I told and kissed down her throat and stopped long enough to take off the sports bra she put on for the night. I continued down her body, kissing her stomach and to the waistband of the shorts. I moved back up and put one hand on each of her beautiful breasts, which got her to arch up against me and moan. I continued teasing the woman below me but stopped when I felt her move. She wanted to take off her shorts, but I stopped her by grabbing them both in one of mine, and held them above her head.

"You said I am in charge, and I am taking full advantage of that." I told her, looking straight at her and giving her a peck on the lips. I kept back my chuckle when she growled, but I waited and then took off her shorts and panties together.

"Sin, you are absolutely beautiful, and I have wanted to do this to you since this morning." I told her in complete honesty as I gave her the attention she deserved, kissing up her legs and to her now bare pussy. I was going to tease her, licking and sucking her, beinging her close to the edge, but stopped when she started to pulse. She whined but watched me as I took off my shorts and boxers, just throwing them anywhere.

I walked slowly back to the bed and knelt next to her. I wanted her to feel even with me so I picked up her small hand and put it on my raging member. She was going and I thought I would have to stop her, but she finally stopped as I saw precum leaking out of the top of my cock. I about lost it as she pulled her hand away to lick it clean, and then she pulled me down to her. During our kiss, I moved to rest in between her legs, and brought her legs up around my waist. I rubbed my member up and down her slit, making sure it was well coated before pushing into me. We moaned together as I pushed into her.

"I love how tight you are babe." I said and decided to stay still for a bit. When she started to move I rested my hangs on her waist and smirked at her. "Nuh-uh, you said I'm in charge." She pouted but rested again. I waited a bit longer before I started moving and felt her arch under me again

"You are going to be tortured tonight, nice and slow. You made me wait, so I'm going to return the favor." I told her, kissing down her neck and across her prominent collarbone. She moaned, and then I decided to move it up. I went and picked up her necklace with my teeth. Occasionally chewing on the chain.

"Finn, please? I am begging you."

"Nope. You're at my mercy. Unless you can tell me something to get more."

"What would qualify for that?"

I pushed in hard and fast and froze, while thinking of something that would make me want her even more. I rested my hands under her breast, at the bottom of her ribs. I decided and told her, "What is the craziest thing you've ever done with a guy?"

"I think it may be too much for your fragile ears." Her teasing tone just about made me forget about torturing her, in order to find my own release. But I somehow managed to stay still.

"Try me."

"Well, at an international conference, I went for Sean. I was one of three women, out of 250 attendants. Had a master suite to myself. There were quite a few handsome men there, good bodies. I brought a couple up to my room, and we all got in the hot tub. Well that is when I found out nice bodies and smart guys don't always know how to please a woman. Especially since there were multiple. But because they were already there, I took control and told them what to do. One of the worst experiences I've ever had, and they are some of the top names in business." I was shocked but filled in my promise, thrusting harder, not a lot though, until I remembered something from the car ride with Jason, which seemed like so long ago.

"Sexy. But Jason told me you don't do group sex."

"That was why. Never wanted to try again, no matter who was involved. Why did you bring it up though? With Jason?"

"No reason, he just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you."

"I don't think you could. Unless you tried." That thought made me smiile, and even more so when she pulled me down to kiss me. It wasn't deep, but I could tell how she felt and returned the soft kiss

After we both reached our climaxes, and were significantly tired, I pulled out and rolled over to the side. I pulled her close to me and placed a soft kiss to her ear and told her good night. She said it back and we fell asleep in each-others arms.


End file.
